A visit from the HTTYD world
by stuart.tozer.5
Summary: Sequel to 'A visit from the real world'. James (the author & main character) has returned back to the modern 21st century 2014. He starts writing another Fanfic. James then goes on a holiday. He discovers that Toothless has somehow gotten into the modern world. Toothless unknowingly gets a new ability. How will James manage to keep him unknown to the world, and where is Hiccup?
1. Holiday

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**A visit from the HTTYD world – Welcome, please read the following.**

**HTTYD obviously stands for How To Train Your Dragon (the movie/film, not the book).**

**This is the sequel to 'A visit from the real world'. However, you do NOT have to read the previous story to be able to understand this one. It is recommended of course, but you shouldn't be confused if you start reading this one, if you do get confused, go and read it.**

**This Story is told from 3rd Person Point Of View & James's 1st Person Point Of View. Veers off from the movie.**

**Summary:**

**Sequel to 'A visit from the real world'. James (the author & main character) has returned back to the modern 21st century 2014. He starts writing another Fanfic. James then goes on a holiday. He discovers that Toothless has somehow gotten into the modern world. How will James manage to keep Toothless unknown to the world, and where is Hiccup?**

**Chapter 1: Holiday**

James lay in his bed, it was now the 21st of December 2013. He was fast asleep in his room. The bedside clock read 8:29AM, a minute before it was destined to sound its alarm.

For on this day, James & his parents were going to be driven to the train station, where they would all catch a train, which would take them to the state's capital. Sydney. Where they would stay with James's Nan for the day & night, before they would take her, James & James's parents to Sydney Airport. Which is where they would catch a plane to Melbourne in Victoria.

The alarm sounded. Beep beep beep beep. It made its loud noise.

"Mmph." James mumbled. Moving around in his bed comfortably, wanting to sleep on. But he knew he had to get up. He finally gave in, and reached over to the alarm clock, switching it off.

"Oh yeah, Sydney." James said to himself, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He got his iPhone from next to his bedside clock.

James checked the weather, besides from being a How to Train Your Dragon fanatic, he was also very interested in the weather. The forecast was good for Sydney, 25 degrees & mostly sunny.

He got up at last out of bed, and got himself fully clothed. Put the pyjamas he was wearing in his nearly packed suitcase, which was now fully packed because of his PJs. He zipped up the suitcase, and went outside his room & placed it near the front door, where two other fully packed suitcases were already there.

James went back into his room. Put his iPhone into his left pocket, then retrieved his wallet. Opened to it up to make sure all the right cards were in there. Then placed it in his right pocket.

James yawned, then did the things that his father, Dean, told him to do before he came up and had breakfast.

He unplugged everything in the room, except for the Modem Router, for his brother Jerry, asked him to keep it plugged in, as he was going to stay in the house while we were away.

"I hope he doesn't have any internet problems while I am away." James muttered, eyeing the Router before walking away, now unplugging his computer.

Jane & Dean, James's mum & dad, as well as Jerry, always ask me whenever the internet goes wrong. As a matter of fact, whenever something technological breaks, malfunctions, or something that they either don't like or don't want happens to their technological stuff, the first person they come to is me, James thought.

Which they should any way. I know more about technology & computers better than anyone in the house, I thought, smiling.

"Come on James, get up! We're leaving in half an hour! Come up and have breakfast." Came Dean's voice from upstairs in the kitchen.

"Coming!" James yelled back.

James walked over to the door and opened it. He took one last look at his room, because he would not see it again for about three weeks, till he arrived back from holidays.

James sighed, and closed the door.

Three hours later…

James was sitting down in one of the really comfortable armchairs at his nans unit in Sydney. He was on his laptop computer, (his main PC stays at home) typing up some more of his story called, 'A visit from the real world'.

James had finished The Powers of Bonding several days beforehand, and it was now printed out in a hard copy. His parents were reading it slowly over time. Only reading it at night.

"So James have you gotten your results back yet?" Nan asked, walking over fragilely to another armchair, while mum & dad were in the kitchen making lunch.

"Yeah, I got them back yesterday." James said happily, looking up from his laptop. He saved his work, and put the laptop into sleep.

James spent another couple of minutes explaining to Nan his results. She was very happy for him.

"Well done James. Jane told me that you are writing stories now, is that right?" Nan asked, looking at James with interest.

"Yes he is. Tell her about them James!" Mum exclaimed excitedly from the kitchen before James could answer.

_I will if you let me. _James thought to himself.

"Yeah, I am currently writing a story, it's called, fanfiction stories. You see, there's this website called FanFiction, where people upload all sorts of things. It's not where you create whole new stories, it's where you make continuations of stories, or alterations, prequels, sequels & so on. All of existing books, movies, TV shows, etc."

"Wow that sounds interesting. And what you writing?" She asked. As mum & dad came over with the lunch.

After telling her everything about my stories, she seemed very interested. So I decided to email my first one, The Powers of Bonding, to her.

After lunch, everyone was sitting down for a rest. James didn't know why. His family had a habit of resting in the middle of day, with or without doing any strenuous activity.

James went into the room that he put his suitcase in, and the room which he would sleep in for the night. He took off his pants, and got into his board shorts. Grabbed a towel & goggles, and left the room.

"Mum, just going downstairs for a swim in the village's pool. I just ask Nan, just in case." James said to Jane, his mum.

"Sure James." She replied sleepily.

He walked around the unit till he found Nan, dosing on the couch.  
"Hey Nan, is it alright if I go down to the pool for a swim?" James asked politely.

"Of course James, go for it. If anyone asks you, just say that I allowed you to. Though you're an 18 year old adult now, so I doubt any one will ask you." Nan assured, smiling.

"Thanks, see you." James replied, smiling at her as he walked away.  
"Bye." She said sleepily too.

After an awesome swim, entirely to myself, I went back up to the unit after about 2 hours.

"Wow, you sure look like a prune." Mum chuckled, seeing my wrinkly skin after being in the water for so long. "Yeah I know, it was great. I'll just have a shower now." James replied, he needed to wash all the chlorine off his body & out of his hair.

After a very warm & pleasantly steamy shower, I re-joined the others.

The next morning…

Everyone in Nans unit all woke up at the same time, but they all got out of bed at different times.

With James being last of course.

We all got our stuff ready, had breakfast, and left in a cab which took us to Sydney's Domestic Airport Terminal. Within two hours from arriving at the Airport, we took off on our flight.

James simply loved the feel of the jet engine taking off, it was awesome. Hearing the roar of the engine rev up, and depart into the air. He also loved watching the scenery of Sydney from the air. Once we up in the air, I did some more writing of my story on my laptop.

One hour & a halfs later, we touched down in Melbourne's Airport.

Nearly as big as Sydney's airport. But designed better James thought. Our family members that live down here in Melbourne picked us up, and took us to their place, where we'll be staying until January the 2nd, 2014.

Christmas went by smoothly. I got a new shaver from my dad, which was awesome. But it turns out that dad actually left his shaver cord at home, so he spent more time using my shaver than I did.

We visited a James Bond museum thing while in Melbourne, celebrating 50 years of 007. It was quite interesting, I often liked the 007 stuff.

On New Year's Eve, which was the time James was looking forward to the most, because of two things. The first was that he could go to a restaurant called The Pancake Pala, which sold the best pancakes & maple syrup in the world.

The second was that we could watch the midnight fireworks on TV back where we were staying. Of course we only watched Sydney's fireworks, because they are by far the best in Australia. (No offense Melbournians or others Aussies!)

After a filling New Year's Eve, came New Year's Day typically. We went for a walk along Melbourne's CBD. I quite liked walking through the city itself.

James heard a car horn behind him, and turned around and saw a car rushing through the traffic.

At that moment, James thought to himself, would I know what to do if someone got injured in a car crash? I have been taught First Aid because I wanted to learn it, but it's not compulsory. Then I thought, why isn't First Aid compulsory to be taught in schools?

I think it's more important than anything else. The basics should be taught in primary school, but then elaborated on in High School. It could save someone's life one day.

After all those thoughts, James kept on walking.

We arrived back at our relative's house, and I packed up everything.

I had done heaps of work on my story 'A visit from the real world'. It was coming along very well indeed. I had even gotten heaps of feedback which I was so grateful for. I had also started a quick sequel to The Powers of Bonding called Life's Journey.

The next day, we departed for Launceston, Tasmania.

We arrived at their tiny airport compared to Sydney's & Melbourne's. And we met up with our friends who were meeting us here.

Megan & Riley they were called. They had just recovered from being sick recently, as they both had a bad cold. Luckily, they seemed a fair bit better, as I hoped. They had just come from Sydney.

James's parents, as well as Megan & Riley, had all rented separate cars.

I stayed with Jane & Dean, my parents in our car, as we followed Megan & Riley on the roads. I was really starting to miss Hiccup, Toothless & Lennox from my visit to the HTTYD universe. I wanted to see them again. I hadn't watched the movie since I showed it to them before I left.

"Everything all right James?" Jane asked, concerned that James had not spoken for a while. "Oh yeah I am fine, just thinking about ideas for my story." James made up on the spot.

"Ah okay. I finished reading your other one by the way, The Powers of Bonding. I loved it." Jane said, smiling.

"Thanks mum. Did you recognise the battle speech that Hiccup says to his Army whilst on those islands near Joyst?" James asked excitedly, he really wanted to know if she did indeed.

"Yes I sure did. I thought it was hilarious!" Dean cut in, before James's mother could reply. "No I didn't, but I did think it was familiar, which part was it again?" Mum asked.

"The part where Hiccup says, 'Today will no longer be known as an ordinary day, but the day the dragons & Vikings declared in one voice that we will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight!'" James said a bit of the quote as a good imitation of what the actual person says in the film.

"Oh that sounds so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Mum said, thinking madly.

"Today, we celebrate, our Independence Day!" James yelled happily.

"Independence Day! That's it! I remember now, yeah great work!" Mum recalled finally. Laughing. "Yeah James, I thought it was brilliant. I actually think that, that scene in Independence Day is one of the best bits in the film." Dad butted in.

"Yeah agreed." I smiled.

"So, how long till we get to Hobart?" James asked, after about another 10 minutes of silence.

"We don't know, we haven't been to Tassie before. This holiday was all organised by Megan & Riley, they asked us to come down with them." Jane answered.

"Ahh okay. That was very nice of them, I am looking forward to doing some great bushwalks!" I admitted. Smiling.

"Yeah, same." Mum & Dad both replied.

As it turned out, we didn't do any bushwalking in or near Hobart, or while we stayed for a couple of days there. We spent the time exploring & observing the Tasmanian capital. But Megan & Riley assured me, we would do a really big one, when we arrive at our next place.

And we planned for it. It was a 10km bushwalk there and back.

We arrived at the place, and stayed at a Cottage. Planning everything for tomorrow, for tomorrow, we were going to do the bushwalk.

As Night approached, and everyone went to bed, I decided it was time to watch How to Train Your Dragon once again.

I watched it on my iPhone, but I got tired before it ended. I ended up stopping the film just after Hiccup said, "Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever." Just before Astrid came into the scene.

"I'll see you tomorrow Toothless." I said to myself, I was planning to watch the rest of the film from where I stopped it at tomorrow.

Little did James know, that he will actually see Toothless tomorrow on his bushwalk. But, it won't be how James would have expected.

**End of Chapter 1: Holiday.**

**First chapter completed. So, what will Toothless be like when James discovers him tomorrow? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Toothless

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Chapter 2: Toothless**

This bit is told from Toothless's point of view.

Meanwhile in the HTTYD universe, a young boy was walking around in a cove.

"Leaving. We're leaving." Came Hiccups voice. I perked my ears right up, but decided to wait for him to get worried before I would reveal myself.

"Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are going on a little vacation. Forever." Hiccup continued.

I got really worried suddenly at what he said, so I bounded over to him. But he was not alone.

"ASTRID! What are you doing here?" Hiccup screamed, suddenly seeing Astrid running towards me with an axe.

I swished her out of my way with my tail, sending her hurtling across the ground, knocked out. I grabbed Hiccup with my mouth toothlessly, and swung him onto my back.

"Come on, put your leg in! We gotta get out of here!" I roared at him through my dragonese language which of course he didn't understand.

Even though he couldn't understand me, he knew what I wanted him to do. He put his foot into the pulley thing, and I took off. Leaving Astrid unconscious in the cove.

"Come on bud, let's find a remote island somewhere." Hiccup requested loudly. As we flew over the water.

I nodded, and continued flying searching for an island. Not even thinking about what we had just done.

Eventually I found one, but it was very small. But it'll do, my wings are tired. And I am sure Hiccups leg is tired of operating that darn tailfin.

"It's small & remote, but we'll deal with it." Hiccup smiled as he got off me, and started observing the island. I thought he would have been angry for what I did, but he just accepted it. That was weird. Almost as if that wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'll just go and get some fish." I said to him. Oh wait, he can't understand me…I thought.

"What bud?" Hiccup turned around, as he heard my grunting noises.

I made a gesture to my chest with my paw, then pointed at the ocean.

"You're hungry and want to go get some fish?" Hiccup understood. "I'll come with you." He immediately said.

"No, I can swim by myself." I said, shaking my head and walking backwards.

"Alright then. But don't be too long. I'll try and get some food from the small forest over there." Hiccup sighed, now walking over to the forest.

"Okay." I nodded. I then turned around and faced the sea. Hiccup then took my tailfin off, as we didn't want it to get wrecked.

I launched off the rocks and dived into the sea.

An hour later, I had collected enough fish in my mouth, and decided to go back to the rocks where we landed.

But when I got there, Hiccup wasn't there. I was worried, but then I remembered that he went into the small forest to find some other food.

I put the fish down, and ate half of them. Deciding to leave the rest to Hiccup.

Within about 15 minutes, I started to get really worried as Hiccup had not returned. I jumped to my feet & perked my ears right up at the sound of Hiccup scream from the forest.

I ran as fast as I could. I focused all my senses, smell, sound, & sight on Hiccup. I ran through the forest, till I came to its end. There was no sign of him.

I was terrified now. What had happened to him?! I'll kill anyone to save him! Where is he?!

It was at this moment, that I discovered a few footprint tracks leading into a small cave nearby. I followed them quickly and arrived at the caves entrance. It seemed like a small cave.

I moved ever so much closer to the cave, I could not see the end of it. It was like it went on forever. I decided to poke my head inside.

I yelled in pain, and I was blinded by white light. Every pore in my body was screaming. I couldn't see anything but white light. Something hard then hit me, or I hit it. Right onto my head.

Everything went black.

**From now on, James's & 3rd Person point of view.**

"So, how long is this bushwalk again?" James asked his mother. "I don't know James, didn't you ask Megan or Riley that? They have done it before." Jane responded.

"No I didn't ask them that, oh wait, yes I did! I forgot, yeah its 10km there and back." James recollected.

"That's a good walk, it'll do us some good exercise." Dean said from his seat next to Jane.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it. I just gotta get a good walking stick." I chuckled to myself. 10 minutes later, after following the Megan & Riley ahead of us, we arrived at the start of our bushwalk.

"So the track leads over there?" I asked, looking over to a dirt trail through the bush in the distance, whilst we were surrounded by caravans and cars which were camping here.

"Yes that's it. But let's go have a look at this beach first." Megan said quickly, eyeing the beach through the other side of the bush.

We all agreed and went down to the beach.

It was a beautiful pristine beach, white sandy shores, and the warmth of the sun shining down upon the crystal blue turquoise water. The only problem was the wind, it was blowing a gale.

"Beautiful, I would love to swim if it wasn't windy, and the water wasn't freezing!" Mum exclaimed. "Yeah agreed. It looks beautiful." I admitted. Looking out across the shoreline.

After much staring & photographing with our iPhone's, we finally decided to start our bushwalk. Luckily, I found a perfect walking stick just as we started. I didn't need a stick, it just helps a lot I figure.

After the first 10 minutes, I spotted a Kangaroo. The iconic animal of Australia. It was bounding through the rugged bush quickly, as if it was scared of something. Probably of us, I thought.

"I am just gonna run for a bit, I may go a fair way ahead, so I won't see you for a while." I said, getting myself ready.

"Sure James, be careful." Mum said.

I smiled, and ran ahead.

After about 20 minutes of jogging, I started getting tired, and I came to a lookout. I could see the track where I was headed. But, I could also see something on the track, about another 15 minutes at least from me. It looked human, but it was hard to tell from the distance.

I resumed running, and then I saw it.

I got closer, and it was a young man, he seemed the same age as myself. He was lying face down on the ground, but what was worse, he was unconscious and naked.

"HEY MAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I yelled, even though I pretty much knew that he was not all right. I mean, come on. Lying down in the middle of nowhere in the bush, face down & naked?

He stirred slightly, regaining what seemed lost consciousness. He moved a little. I noticed he was nicely tanned brown. Quite tall, with strong muscles. He must keep fit.

"Hey man, are you alright?" I said quieter, putting a hand on his back.

I immediately withdrew my hand for two reasons, the first being that his body was very hot, almost as if I had touched the inside of an oven. The second that he flinched.

"I need to get you to a hospital." I said to myself.

He suddenly jumped up to his feet, sending me backwards & landing my back.

I got back up, and saw him standing up, now fully awake, completely naked. I avoided looking at his groin, not knowing what to think. He looked so good, I had to ignore that and focus on the serious situation at hand.

He looked confusedly at me, as I stood up again.

I noticed his features. Besides from a good looking body, with his 6 pack muscles on his chest, & physique, I saw his eyes. They were bright fern green. They looked so familiar. His hair was short & metallic black. He reminded me of someone…

"Where is Hicc - AHH!" He started then screamed, as if he had just heard his voice for the first time. He then raised his hands, and saw them. He looked at the rest of his body, then he passed out, falling to the ground all over again.

"Whoa man! Okay, I'll take you home." I said, as I walked over to him and stayed at his side.

Mum, dad & the others caught up soon, while I checked his body for injuries, lucky I knew first aid. They heard me screaming for help. The young man was now sleeping. He didn't even seem to hear my yells.

"Guys, we have an emergency here!" I said firmly. They all rushed up to me, and yelped in surprise.

"Okay, we gotta get him out of here! Let's take him to hospital-" Dean started.

"No, he's un-injured. I checked him thoroughly, we need to get him back to the cottage now!" I demanded. And with the others seeing my unusually stern gaze, they accepted.

There was no one around when we took the naked teen into the car. Dad had helped me carry him back.

He didn't make a sound all the way home. As soon as we arrived, we placed him on my bed in my room. Where he slept comfortably.

"We'll call the Police soon, he can't stay with us." Dean said.

"I know, but just wait till he wakes up, then we can gather some information. Don't call them till I say so please, I'll take care of him." I said confidently.

"Okay James, but first, I'll find him some clothes. His size is just a bit bigger than you. Can you get him changed into some of your clothes?" Dad asked.

"Sure, but I dunno if they'll fit. Could you help me putting them on him?" I answered & asked all in one sentence.

"Course." Dad responded. And within 5 minutes, the young man lay there in some of my clothes, dressed in a white shirt, underwear & blue trousers. Which were very tight on him.

"Thanks dad. I'll let you know when he wakes up." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and left the room.

As soon as dad left, I sat down on the bed opposite him. For their were two single beds in the room I was staying in.

Where had I seen those eyes, they are so familiar. And what was that he said when he stood up in the bush? Didn't he say, 'where is Hic' or something? I wonder if that meant his doctor or mother or something.

Suddenly the young man made a yawn and opened his eyes, he screamed and jumped out of bed. Then he saw me and froze.

"Whoa there man, calm down. I am not going to hurt you. Are you all right?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him.

He looked down at himself, then at his hands, he stared with disbelief at himself, then looked at his surroundings.

"Where am- AHH!" He screamed again. Why did he keep screaming at his voice?

I was surprised the others downstairs didn't hear him scream. "Hey mate, it's all right. You can talk can't you? You speak English?" I said calmly, trying to calm him down.

"I used not to. WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS?! And where the hell am I? Oh, WHERE IS HICCUP?!" He screeched, advancing towards me with anger.

"What are you talking about? You are human aren't you? As to where you are, you are in a place called Taranna, in Tasmania, Australia. I found you on a bushwalk, you were naked & unconscious. You are wearing some of my clothes, my dad and I dressed you." I answered.

"I don't understand anything. I don't know how I got here, or why I am like this." The teen said, looking with disbelief again at his surroundings.

"Okay, let's start it off easily. What is your name?" I asked kindly. Holding out my hand to him.

He took it and shook. "My name is Toothless." He said.

No, way… I fell the floor, landing on my back, it was painful, but that could not take away the shock from hearing those words.

"Wh-what? Wh-where did you get tha-that name?" I stammered in disbelief.

"Are you all right, why are so surprised at the name of Toothless?" The man called 'Toothless' said.

"It's –its just, that you remind me of a character called Toothless who was Night Fury-"

"I AM A NIGHT FURY! I AM TOOTHLESS! And WHERE IS HICCUP?!" He suddenly yelled at me.

I suddenly realised what this meant. Toothless had come into the real world. Hiccup may be in the real world too, but I can't think about him now, I need Toothless to realise what he has done. I need to take this seriously.

I jumped to my feet, and put on a serious look.

"All right Toothless, from now on, you need to do exactly as I tell you. I will help you find Hiccup soon, but I must talk to you beforehand, you need to realise what you & Hiccup may have done. Follow me, and don't say a word." I ordered almost aggressively at him.

He was taken aback, but nodded.

I yanked open my door, and headed downstairs.

"Guys, he is awake. I am going to speak with him outside for a while. Do NOT, whatever you do, call the Police. That will only make things worse. I will explain later. Please trust me." I begged of them.

"All right. But be careful." Mum said, looking nervously at Toothless, who was astounded to see the sight of other human beings, and the design of the house. For it was nothing like it was in the HTTYD universe.

I led Toothless outside, and shut the door, walked towards to the bushes, and made sure no one was around or watching.

"All right Toothless, I need to find out something first. Can you transform yourself back into a Night Fury?" I asked seriously.

"I can try." He said. He backed off a few steps.

"Wait, uh, take the clothes off first. I don't want you to rip them apart, especially seeing as they are mine." I remembered. Blushing a little.

"Okay." Toothless replied, seemingly to be fine with the request.

He took off his clothes, and was now completely naked again. He shut his eyes, and started concentrating.

And sure enough, large wings came out of his hips. A long black scaled tail shot out of his backside. His chest was turning black as the metallic fireproof scales emerged out of his skin.

After staring in awe, about a minute later, there stood Toothless, as a fully grown Night Fury. With no saddle & no pulley system. And most amazingly, his tailfin had grown back!

"Wow, amazing to see you again Toothless. You look just the same." I smiled, remembering seeing him from my journey to the HTTYD world.

He cocked his head to the side, in confusion. "Oh never mind, I'll tell you about that one day, your memory of that was erased. Anyway, thanks for showing me that. Now, please transform back into a human." I requested nicely.

He nodded and did so.

Within another minute, there stood Toothless in his naked human form again.

"All right, get your clothes on. Then, tell me everything that happened that you think led you here to the real world, the modern 21st century 2014." I requested.

And so he began telling me how he got here.

"And yeah, I poked my head into the cave, and all I felt was pain. Then something really hard hit me, or I hit it. Then everything went black."

"Some weird animal came up to me when I came back to consciousness, I was a human at that time. I looked at and got up, sending it scurrying away in fright. I then looked at myself, and collapsed again."

"You woke me up here in this world. I don't know how I suddenly can speak English, or why I suddenly can turn human. But I quite like being human, I can finally have a conversation with humans & Hiccup." Toothless said.

"Wow that sure is weird." I replied. Not really knowing what to say. So, that was the part I got up to in the film when I was watching it last night. The bit where Hiccup goes to find Toothless, but this veered off from the movie, changing a fair bit.

"Okay, thank you for telling me this. Now, listen carefully, you must not ever turn into a Night Fury with other people around."

"It's generally okay with me if we're alone, but, trust me, if the world found out that you existed, you would be killed or experimented on. Now, we'll go back to the bush tomorrow, and look for Hiccup. If he is not there, I am afraid it will be very hard to find him. But firstly, now we have to go back to the cottage, and explain this to my mum & dad." I finished off.

"I don't need your help, I can search on my own." Toothless said. As he put his clothes on.

"No, you must do it with me. You don't understand what this world is Toothless. You and maybe Hiccup have entered the _real_ world. You are far more dangerous than anything else that exists on this planet when you are a Night Fury. If anyone discovered you, especially the government or the military, this would be disastrous, you need to keep a low profile, and listen & stay with me. I am the only one who knows the truth & believe & understand as well as support you in any way I can." I explained seriously to him.

Toothless looked shocked as he didn't understand what half the words I said meant. But he also put on a touched expression.

"Thank you." Was all Toothless managed to say.

"You're welcome. Now follow me, please."

I led him back to the cottage. I opened the door to discover my parents & Megan with Riley were all having a cup of tea and chatting about something. They all went silent when I came in.

I made a decision then and there that no one is going to believe me. My mum and dad would freak out if I showed them Toothless as a Night Fury, they would call the Police.

I am going to have to keep him a secret.

"Hey guys, our friend is improving in health now. But I suggest he stays the night here, as a matter of fact, he lives on the Central Coast north of Sydney just as we do. I am going to look after him tonight. Good night." I said.

"Wow, from the Central Coast too? Small world. All right. Night James." Dean said. With the others saying similar things.

I led Toothless back up to my room.

I got a thought for a second then that Toothless would come home with me to the Central coast. How awesome that would be to live with Toothless? But I can't think like that, he's got to find Hiccup. They are the ones who are meant to be best friends forever, aren't they, right?

**End of Chapter 2: Toothless.**

**So, James has discovered that Toothless has come into the real world. He must have followed Hiccup, but will he be in the forest?**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Ananymus – Thank you so much for saying that! You're just like me with all this? Thanks man. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**movielover48 – Same here, that's why I like the story, Modern Myth the most! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. The Real World

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**WARNING: Some sexual references & language. (No sex scenes of anything of that sort.)**

**Chapter 3: The Real World**

**This bit is told from Toothless's point of view.**

After practically no sleeping at all, all I could think about was three things. The first and most obvious, was where was Hiccup?

Secondly, I forgot to ask this guy his name, he seems to know heaps of stuff. And I think he's quite good looking.

Thirdly, I was now in this weird & wondrous world. But, for the first time in my life, I am scared. Or at least I feel scared. Hard to believe right? A Night Fury, scared? This world seems more dangerous, it probably is best that I stick with this young man.

"You didn't get any sleep either?" Suddenly came the man's voice. He was standing up, and looking at me lying down on what he called a 'bed'.

"Nope. I can't stop thinking about everything. By the way, can I ask you what your name is?" I sat up now, looking at the man straight in the eyes. I noticed his eyes were a lightish brown, almost hazel coloured.

The man smiled. "Of course, you can ask me anything you want. My name is James Grant." He said.

"James, nice name." I complimented. Then, for some reason, my human face suddenly felt hot. As if it was going red. This must be what they call a blush. It was a weird sensation.

"Why thank you." James smiled at me. "Now, let's get up and have breakfast. I am going to have to introduce you to food other than fish." James said, now moving over to the other side of the room.

"You can't possibly be saying that cod or salmon don't exist in this world?!" I exclaimed. Now standing too.

James laughed.

"Oh those fish do exist, but not around here. They are up near Iceland. Now come on, let's get changed." James said.

"But I am already clothed." I was confused, how much clothes did we have to wear?

"No, you and I are wearing what's called pyjamas. People wear them when they go to bed. You don't go walking around outside wearing these sort of clothes. We need to get changed into proper clothes." James chuckled.

"Fine." I gave in. I tried to take these clothes off, but they were harder to get off because they were so tight.

"Whoa whoa! Don't tear them!" James shrieked, running over to me. Noticing some small tears in the clothes.

"May I?" James asked, suddenly as his face went red.

"May you what?" I questioned, looking at him with confusion.

"If you can't get your clothes off, would you like me to help you take them off?" James asked. I noticed his legs trembling, and his face going as red as blood, was he nervous?

"Sure, I don't care." I smiled at him. Though, whilst I did think he was attractive, there was something weird happening to me.

My body felt much warmer when he came closer. Maybe I was nervous too.

Within a few minutes, I was standing there, dressed in what he called, 'proper clothes'. Which were still tight.

"Actually, you stay here. I'll bring some breakfast up to you." James said, pushing me back down on the bed.

"Okay, thanks." I replied.

James rushed outside and within a few minutes later, he came back up.

"I don't know if you'll like this. But give it a try." James said, putting a piece of what looked like flat, thin metal, which had a few things on it onto a bed.

"What is it?" I asked, walking over and smelling it.

"This is called cereal. It's weetbix with milk." James replied. Handing me what looked like a bowl with some white liquid and a few brown things in it. He also gave me what he called a 'spoon'. Apparently, I was supposed to eat this substance by dipping the spoon into the bowl, and bringing it back up to my mouth.

I did so, and gave it a try.

Wow, a weird taste. But quite nice.

"This is pretty good." I smiled. James let out a sigh of relief, as he started eating his own.

After I had finished, I took another look around the room. I noticed a rectangular shaped object, which was attached to a wall. It was black, and it had writing on it.

"James what is that? It says Samsung on it." I asked him.

James froze, then said slowly, "you can read English?"

I looked over it at again, I didn't know why I could read it, I just did. It read Samsung.

"Yeah. I dunno why." I shrugged. "That's great!" James cheered. He then went over to what looked like a box, and got an extremely thin rounded thing, and put it into something.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He sighed and said, "I need to know you something."

I sat down on the end of the bed. And waited.

Suddenly, the black Samsung rectangular thing on the wall, lit up, and began showing light, and it moved.

"What the hell is that?" I screeched, backing away from the thing with fear.

"Relax, it's a Television. Keep watching it." James said.

I did so.

James sat down next to me, holding a weird thing in his hand, with heaps of knobs & buttons on it. "This is called a remote." James muttered.

"Alright now, watch the TV closely." He instructed.

"This, is the world that you know." James began. He pressed something on the 'remote'.

The 'TV' suddenly began showing something familiar, I recognised it instantly.

"THAT'S BERK!" I yelled, jumping up.

James immediately pulled me back down, and said, "Stop moving, watch & listen."

"Ok." I replied.

"This is the world as it was at the time you lived there." He said, now flicking through certain scenes. It showed the cove, it showed me, and Hiccup.

"This, acts as mutual interactive simulation. That we call animation." James said.

He turned the TV off, then turned to me and said, "You've been, living in an animated world Toothless. This is the world, as it exists, today."

He switched the TV back on, it showed some massive looking place that I did not recognise. With huge enormous like structures that weren't natural. Coming out of the ground.

"That, is what's called a city. That was Sydney. The human race has advanced much further than you know. Humans have created massive areas to live in, all around the world. This here, is a small replica, of Planet Earth." James said, now pulling a rounded sphere object out of his box in the corner of the room.

"This is where we are." James said, pointing with his finger at a tiny dot on the sphere. "This is a tiny replica, imagine this on a truly massive scale. Humans have dominated the entire place. There are over seven billion humans in this world. Dragons do not exist, they are made up, fictional things which are thought up to entertain people."

"This world, is extremely dangerous for you. When you are a Night Fury, people will fear you, and may try to kill you. Only it will be far easier in this world. You may think that because you are black and can't be seen at night, that is false. You can easily be seen by Radar, infrared vision & maybe Night vision."

"You cannot reveal your true dragon self to the world. Once we have found Hiccup, if he has indeed gotten into this world, we need to transport you both back to where you came from. Humans no longer have weapons such as swords, spears, bolas & axes. We have guns, jets, missiles & extremely advanced weapon technology. You stand no chance if you ever got into a fight with the armies of the world."

"There is so much, too much to tell you. If only there was a way I could show you everything, let you know everything I know. Wait a second, there might actually be a way. I wrote this story, so it's fictional, but I'll give it a try."

James suddenly turned around and faced Toothless.

"Look into my eyes." He commanded.

Toothless did so, and within exactly 30 seconds, Toothless collapsed and fell backwards onto the bed. Snoring & fast asleep.

"Well, thankfully the method of transferring memories I created in my story, 'The Powers of Bonding' worked. All he had to do was look into my eyes for 30 seconds without blinking, and he would receive my entire memory. And I gave him all of my memory." James said to himself.

**3rd person & James's point of view from now on.**

Toothless would see the real world for what it is. He would see the film How to Train Your Dragon. He would see my trip into that universe. He would see the weapons that man has created through all the years. He would endure my schooling life.

He will learn about the human body, and everything about how to live. He would learn that I was gay, and I was attracted to him. He would learn _everything_. Seeing that I gave him all my life, 18 years' worth of memories, he probably won't be awake till tonight, but then he will want to fall asleep straight after.

I had already slept, and I wasn't tired.

"What should I do now?" James said to himself.

"I could go looking for Hiccup? No, I can't leave Toothless. Just in case he wakes up." I mumbled.

I went downstairs, to see what everyone else was doing.

"Hey James, how is he doing?" Mum asked as I came down.

"He's fine, just resting a lot. He had a pretty traumatic experience." I replied.

"Okay. You know we are leaving for our next stop in Tasmania in two days, I'll let you take care of him till we leave, and we can't take him with us. He's just going to have to go home." Dad said, suddenly appearing at Mums side.

"I know. But I am going to take care of him today & tomorrow. So I won't go with you guys today or tomorrow with whatever you want to do. Sorry, but I want to look after him." I said firmly.

"We understand." Mum interjected, before dad could say anything. "We are actually leaving now to go to an Art Gallery, and I know you don't want to go, even if you weren't looking after him. So we'll just go, contact me if you need anything." Mum said, smiling.

"Sure, cya later." I smiled.

They nodded and left, Megan & Riley were already waiting outside.

I made myself some more cereal, and had more breakfast. I then went back upstairs, where Toothless was still sleeping.

I sighed and lay down on the bed opposite him. I fell asleep moments after.

When I woke up, I must have been asleep for many hours, because I noticed the curtains were drawn & there was no light coming in.

Suddenly, I heard a breath next to me. I froze. I turned my head slightly, and nearly screamed.

Someone was in bed with me! I was about to yell at him, but I realised it was Toothless. He had gotten into bed with me! (We were both clothed).

I blushed madly, and my heart started pumping 500 times faster. Then I noticed something ever weirder.

Toothless had nuzzled up to me, his arm was wrapped around my chest, as if he was restricting me to leave. That made my groin go insane with excitement.

Then Toothless's eyes shot open, and he smiled at James.

"Wakey wakey James." He smirked. Taking his arm off him, but as he did that, he moved hand over James's groin and squeezed it, making him moan in pleasure. He got out of bed and stood up.

"Wh-what?" I stammered. Still trying to absorb the feeling of what he just did to me.

Toothless smiled.

"I saw your past, and your entire history. I think it was absolutely stunning. It was shocking too, to see what you have seen. Thank you for doing that. Your imagination is inspiring. I saw & read all your stories, about me and Hiccup & Berk. I still want to try and find him, for he is my rider & my best friend, and always will be. But I think I am gay too, for I like you. So will you be my-"

The door to my room suddenly flew open with a bang.

"James! Your awake, thank god you're all right! You didn't answer your phone when it rang, your friend answered, he said you fell asleep." Dad burst out.

"I am fine Dad, thanks. Sorry I fell asleep, yeah." I sighed. "It's all right, anyway, its night now. So bye boys." He said, closing the door and leaving.

"Thank you for saying all that Toothless." I smiled and hugged him.  
"You're welcome, but I haven't finished." He smiled even more.  
"All right then, go on." I gestured.  
"I'll tell you later. Let's go out for a fly." Toothless smiled.

"Sounds good, but we have to be careful, we must get to the forest before we fly, and you need to stay away from civilisation." I warned him, standing up.

"I know, I do fear the weapons that the human race has made now." He shook nervously.

"We'll be fine, let's go." I cheered.  
I grabbed a warm jacket, and opened the door.  
"We'll be back a bit later, just going for a short walk." I said as we went downstairs.  
"All right, but be careful. Don't get lost & take your phone." Dad said.  
I raced back up the stairs, grabbed my iPhone and put it in my pocket.  
"Cya later."

And with that, we left.

Toothless & I made sure no one was around, and I gave him the go ahead to transform.

He took his clothes off, much to my pleasure. He saw me staring in awe of his body, he smirked, then changed into the Night Fury.

"Hello again. Let's not fly just here, I'll get onto your back, and run to the forest. Be sure to stop, and avoid any human if we get close." I warned.

He smiled toothlessly, and nodded. He then bowed his head down, and I climbed on. He ran to the forest.

We took off into the air as soon as we arrived there. It was such a great feeling to be back in the air again, for I missed being in the air with Lennox. Toothless has now taken the place, though, we still need to find Hiccup.

"Keep away from the lights." I warned him, as he flew over the forest and we saw some lights in the distance.

He nodded and turned.

We continued flying graciously, flying around in the skies, enjoying every moment of it.

After about 10 minutes of flying, something happened.

Suddenly, there were bullets being shot at us from two different directions, but they weren't coming from the ground, they were coming from the sky. Then we heard the roars of two fighter jets fly past us at the speed of sound. Nearly deafening us.

"QUICK! INTO THE FOREST!" I yelled. Toothless didn't need telling twice, he bolted to the ground, landing amongst the trees on the ground & quickly transformed back to a human.

Luckily, James had brought a backpack which he kept his clothes in, he threw them at Toothless, as he got changed and began talking over what just happened.

"Those were fighter jets right?" Toothless said, as he put his clothes on.

"Yes. Now we know you can't really go flying at all anymore. We must have been spotted on radar. I think there is an Air Force base not far from here." I said.

"That was terrifying. They fly so fast, and they are so loud." Toothless recollected. Putting his trousers on. "And those bullets nearly hit me!"

"Yeah, they are very powerful. They have missiles & machine guns attached to them. Lucky they only used the guns. Missiles can track onto things. That's why you need to stay away from the Military. Plus, we need to get out of this forest ASAP. They will probably search this forest to find out what was on radar last night." I explained.

Toothless was now fully clothed, and he nodded. We ran all the way back to the house. Everyone was asleep. So we crept up into the room I was staying in.

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked, suddenly wondering how old he was, he looked the same age as me, yet he was good-looking, buff, tall & sexy.

"18, same as you." He smiled. "Cool." I replied.

"I am just gonna have a shower." I said, as I walked into the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" Toothless asked, "In the shower?" He added.

My face went bright red, then I realised a few things. I was gay. Toothless was supposedly gay. We were both the same age. Neither of us had ever had any pleasurable activity with somebody else. And we both were attracted to each other. Could this matchup get any better?

"Sure, I'd love that." I tried to make my voice sound sensual. But I think I failed.

Toothless shook in excitement, and walked straight into the bathroom, passing me.

I shut the door behind him, then we both looked at each other. I remembered then that I had shown him my whole past. So he knew what I would like & what I didn't.

He smiled, as if he could read my mind, and took his clothes off as I did.

Now that was the best shower either of them had ever had.

**End of Chapter 3: The Real World**

**No, James & Toothless did not do, ah, any anal stuff. I didn't go into details because otherwise this story would have to be rated M. Tell me if you liked/disliked that last bit.**

**So, they still haven't gone searching for Hiccup, don't worry they'll search soon. But will they find him?**

**BestFrEnemies – Don't worry man, I understand what school is like. I've graduated last year. Plus I don't expect you or anyone to be supporting everything all the time at all! Do what you choose :) Thanks for saying that about the chapter & story, much appreciated. I hope it'll be interesting too, we'll see how to goes!**

**movielover48 – Thanks, wasn't what you were expecting? That's cool, sometimes it's a nice surprise. What were you expecting?**

**Ninuhuji – Thanks, me too.**

**bladechina – Fair enough yeah, I'll try to add Toothless to be more dragonish soon. I have read a few stories with Toothless as human, and human & dragon together. Some are very good, & quite creative. The best one I've read would have to be Modern Myth. If you like that sort of thing, try reading that one. :)**


	4. A Quick Search

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**WARNING: Some slight sexual references & language. Nowhere near as much as the previous chapter though. (No sex scenes of anything of that sort.)**

**Chapter 4: A Quick Search**

**James's point of view.**

After that awesome shower, we both fell asleep in each other's arms in one of the beds.

"James, you awake yet? Breakfast is ready." Suddenly came mums voice. Outside the room.

I shot out of bed. "Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." I called out, hoping that she didn't come in. "Okay." She replied, then I heard her steps going back downstairs.

"Whew, that was close." I sighed. Now walking over to my suitcase & getting changed.

"Indeed." Toothless admitted. Now doing the same thing.

"So, as soon as my family leaves to go wherever they go, we'll go to the forest & search for Hiccup. Where I first found you." I said. "Absolutely." Was Toothless's response.

"I hope he's all right."

We both went downstairs and had brekky.

"Where are you guys going today?" I asked my parents.

"We ain't going anywhere today. Megan & Riley as well as ourselves are a little tired. So we're gonna stay here today & tonight before we leave tomorrow." Mum replied.

We're leaving tomorrow? Crap. I nearly forgot!

"Sure, we're just going to go out for a bushwalk. Just the two of us, we'll be back later. I've got my phone." I said.

"Have fun son. Oh but be careful. We saw on the news this morning that the army is searching the forests around here for something." Dad warned.

"No problem." I replied.

And with that, we left the house.

"We gotta search the forests before they find Hiccup!" Toothless exclaimed.

5 hours later…

After spending the high majority of the day searching for Hiccup in the forests, they could not find him. James kept track of the news just in case the media reported a missing boy or something.

But it was to no avail.

Toothless was depressed. He felt as if he had failed Hiccup.

"Toothless! We WILL find him! Even if we don't, someone is bound to find him. Even if he is found by the police or whatever, the media generally reports everything. It's just a matter of time!" James exclaimed, looking Toothless in the face.

"I know I know. But I feel respons-"

"Shut it, you are NOT responsible!" James said frustratedly.

Toothless sighed.

We were back home, I was packing up my stuff. Toothless was sitting on one of the beds, thinking madly.

"Now, Toothless." I started, having nearly finished my packing and walking over to him.

"I've been thinking, what are we gonna do tomorrow? I mean, my parents said that you can't come with us. But, I think, I could give you some money, and you could catch a taxi and follow us to our next & last place in Tasmania. I can't stay here. And neither can you, I need you to come with me."

"All right. That seems like a good idea." Toothless replied, stroking my short hair with his hands.

"Here." I got out my wallet and handed him a fifty dollar note. "This should hopefully be enough to get you to St Helens. That the name of the place we're staying at. It's not Mount St Helens in the USA." I said.

"Thanks, and yeah. Course not!" Toothless chuckled.

I smiled at him.

"Well, Toothless, you can stay here tonight with me. But tomorrow morning you'll have to leave & catch a taxi. Just ask the people at reception of this cottage to ring a taxi for you." I advised.

"We'll do." He replied, smiling.

10 minutes later…

"He's just gonna stay tonight, he'll be leaving in the morning at the same time we are." James said to his mother.

"No problem." She replied.

We were all having dinner at the table, it was going quite well.

"So what's your name? Oh yeah, James said you're from the Central Coast as well?" Dad asked him.

I quickly shot Toothless a warning glance.

"My name is too- I mean, my name is Jack Smith. And I am from Copacabana. Which is close to where you guys are from right?" Toothless made up.

"Yeah that's right. What a coincidence to meet someone from the Central Coast here." Mum exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Toothless & I said at once.

"This is really good Mrs Grant, thank you." Toothless complimented. Stuffing his mouth full of cooked fish. Yes, real fish, the first time for Toothless.

"You're quite welcome Jack. It's fresh Gemfish. A local fish from around the southern waters. And no need to call me Mrs Grant, just call me Jane." Mum chuckled and smiled. As she resumed eating.

"Yeah, and call me Dean." Dad interjected.

"Where's Megan & Riley?" I asked.

"They are having their own dinner at their cottage." Mum replied. "We'll be meeting them tomorrow morning at 6am & following them north up to St Helens."

"6am? So we'll get up at around 5:15?" I asked.

"Yep." Dad responded. "Make sure you're all packed up my 5:30, I'll load the suitcases into the car, then we'll have breakfast & clean up the place."

"Sure." I answered.

We all finished dinner, and said goodnight.

Toothless & I went back up to my room.

"Jack Smith? That's the best name you could come up with?" I laughed.

"What? It's like a very common name right? It was the first name that I thought of, besides Toothless." Toothless smiled mischievously. Walking over to one of the beds and lying down.

"Yeah yeah, you remind me of my friend Jackson." I chuckled, moving over to the other bed and lying down.

"I'd like to meet Jackson, he seemed nice from your memory." Toothless said suddenly.

"Perhaps you can see him yeah. But that's if you can make it back to mainland Australia somehow." I said.

"Yeah…."

Toothless sat up, and noticed I wasn't standing up any more. He moved over and lay down on top of me.

"Uhh, you right there?" I blushed. My face turning bright red. "You're squishing me."

"Oh sorry." He replied, getting off me. But instead of going back over to the other bed, he lay down next to me, and nuzzled his head into me the same way he did when I woke up the other day.

"I really enjoyed last night. Thanks for the pleasurable shower." Toothless smiled, kissing my neck.

I blushed again, and regained some confidence. "You're welcome. I did too."

"Sure was hot." Toothless said.

"Yeah."

And we both fell asleep like that, once again.

That was, until we both jumped out of our skin at the loud sound of my alarm on my iPhone waking both of us up. It seemed like only a few minutes ago that we fell asleep. But obviously that wasn't true.

"Alright, time to get up." I groaned, getting out of bed and turning the alarm off.

We got dressed, went downstairs, had breakfast and prepared to leave.

"All the best Jack." Mum and Dad said. "Try not to have any more accidents in the bush." They joked.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Toothless replied.

Mum and Dad got into the car.

"See you in a few hours. The address of the place I am staying is on that piece of paper I gave you. Try not to be seen by my parents if you can avoid it. When we arrive at the motel, I'll unpack some stuff, then I'll meet you somewhere outside the motel, I wish you all the best." I explained.

"Thanks. Sure, don't worry. I'll be fine." Toothless assured.

I smiled and shook his hand. He then turned away and headed to reception. I got into the car, and we drove off.

**End of Chapter 4: A Quick Search.**

**I know it's a short chapter, but I've been busy reading too many other stories, and nearly lost interest in my own. Don't worry, it's all good. I am not stopping this yet.**

**To the reviewers:**

**movielover48 – Fair enough yeah. Thanks for that!**

**Ananymus – Yeah, he just managed to keep his cool, after all, he's since 18 years' worth of my life so he should know not to panic. Thanks for your review!**

**Ninuhuju – Haha, yeah that would be unfortunate for Toothless, dunno if he'd survive living near your 3 military bases.**

**bladechina – Cool. Yeah, I agree with all that you said. Thanks for all that.**

**Steph – Thanks, I am glad you like this one and my others!**

**BestFrEnemies – Poor you, 5 years of high school suffering. It's worth it in the end. I am still wondering how this story will go too!**


	5. Coincidence

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Chapter 5: Coincidence **

**This bit is told from Hiccups point of view.**

3 days earlier…

I left Toothless to go and see if I could find a rabbit, deer, or something like that for food. However, after searching for about 10 minutes, I couldn't find any animals whatsoever.

I sighed in annoyance. Why were animals so hard to find?!

I finally reached the other side of the island. I noticed a smallish cave nearby.

"Maybe there's an animal hiding or living in there?" I muttered to myself. I crept up towards the rocky cave. But what I saw shocked me when I arrived.

Even though it looked small from a distance, when you were right in front of it, it seemed like it went on forever. There was no end to the cave! And even stranger, I could see right through it! As if the sun had penetrated through the ground and was shining onto the cave.

I edged forward, keen to get a better look.

All of a sudden, I screamed as my entire body was enveloped in pain. It was like having dragon fire burning every inch on my body. Then something hit me, or I hit something. I couldn't be sure which.

I blacked out.

I woke up slowly, my senses were faintly coming back to me.

I figured that I was lying face down on the ground. I tried to remember what happened, oh yeah, that cave. The pain.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I seemed fine now, no pain, no aches, no nothing.

I did not recognise anything. I seemed to be sitting on grass, but it was very thin, and bright green. I noticed a few things coming out of the ground that seemed to be wooden. Like poles with a net between them.

The ground was flat, I stood up, and looked around more.

I noticed a very weird looking building ahead of me. It looked totally unlike the houses back in Berk. It seemed that the top of it was…metal? And it had decking around it.

It seemed quite nice. But then very confusing. How could you build something like that?

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, a small creature that I didn't notice before came running from out of nowhere at me. It was black and white in colour, but mostly white. It had black floppy ears, and something around its neck that looked like it wasn't meant to be there.

I backed off in fear, as it came charging at me. But it was so small in size.

"Pepsi girl where are you go-"

I suddenly saw a human teenager, older than myself, stop dead in his tracks. The animal that was charging stopped and ran back to the human in question.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my backyard?!" The teenager said hastily.

"I-I…I don't…know." I stuttered in shock. I had never seen someone look like this, his face was all wrong, this place was all wrong! Where the hell am I?

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" The young man said firmly, approaching.

"I-I-..I, help me!" I choked out, backing off and wishing that Toothless was here to save me & comfort me.

The teenager stopped advancing. The weird looking animal ran away.

"You look somewhat familiar, what is your name?" The teenager asked, approaching again.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I don't know anything, where I am or how I got here!" I exclaimed, feeling like I would faint soon as I backed away again.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you. My name is Jackson. What is your name?" The boy said calmly, stopping again.

"My name is Hiccup, I am come from Berk. I have no ide-"

The teenager named 'Jackson' burst out laughing, but it wasn't a laugh that I considered as normal. He laughed quite loudly at first, then he continued laughing silently, no sound came out of his mouth.

"Oh that was a good one!" He finished laughing, gasping for breath.

"Pretending that you're Hiccup from the movie How To Train Your Dragon! That's so funny! Wait till my friend James hears this! He's obsessed with that movie! Now, seriously, what is your name and what are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

**3 days later…**

**Told from James's point of view.**

"Gosh are we there yet?" James complained. It had been like over an hour of driving. Even though he normally enjoyed being a passenger in cars, he wanted to hurry up and arrive so he could meet Toothless.

"Oh quit complaining! We'll be there soon!" Jane snapped.

I sighed and looked out the window. Watching the world go past me.

"This guy has not stopped following us since about half an hour ago." Dad said, looking in the rear view mirror.

I turned around and looked out the back window. Sure enough, there was a car that was right on our tail.

"Hopefully it'll go away when we reach the motel." Mum said, glancing nervously into the mirror too.

I studied the car from the back seat. I noticed it was a taxi.

"It's a taxi, so whoever is in there could be heading-"

I was cut off when I suddenly saw a quick hand wave at me from the taxi, it wasn't the driver. It was somebody who was sitting next to the driver.

TOOTHLESS! I screamed in my head. I waved back, but I was careful to make sure that my parents didn't notice me.

I smiled at him then turned back around.

"We're here." Dad suddenly said.

We pulled into a parking space off the road. I just had enough time to turn around and see the taxi drive past, but I thought I heard it stop not long after.

The parking was situated conveniently close to the motel. The motel lined the water's edge quite closely, it was quite nice from the outside.

Mum left to go to reception to finalise our booking. While Dad and I, got all our luggage and brought it into the motel.

10 minutes later…

All our luggage was inside, and mum and dad decided to have quick one of their 'rests' after the driving. They said it would be fine for me to go for a walk.

As soon as I went outside the motel, Toothless was standing there.

He immediately embraced me.

"Whoa man. Excited much?" I gasped happily, hugging him back.

"Yeah, I missed you. Here's your change by the way. It was just enough for the taxi." Toothless said. Bringing some coins out of his pocket.

"You keep it, I don't need it." I said quickly, pushing his hand away.

Suddenly, my iPhone started calling. Someone was calling me.

"Hold on a sec." I said, bringing my iPhone out.

It was my friend Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, how are you?" I asked, greeting my friend over the phone.

"Yo yo wadup? And yeah I am all right," He asked. In his typical greeting line. His tone sounding slightly worried. "Yeah I am good thanks mate. How have your holidays been?" I asked kindly.

"At first boring, but then something happened that really, truly shocked me happened. James, I need your help seriously with something." He said. Was he pleading? I had never heard Jackson sound like this in the 9 – 10 years I had known him.

"What's wrong mate? What is it? Of course I'll help you." I asked seriously. Toothless was even looking at me with concern now.

"You're not going to believe this, but three days ago, guess what happened?" He said.

"I don't know, lightning struck you and you gained a superpower?" I joked, but then I remembered he was serious.

Jackson chuckled. "No, something ever weirder. Three days ago, I met Hiccup."

The phone slipped out of my hand, I lost my grip on it. The shock that went through me was enough for me to release my phone. But thank Thor, Toothless with his fast reflexes, caught it before it hit the concrete ground where it could have shattered.

**3 days earlier, back with Hiccup & Jackson.**

"Now, seriously, what is your name and what are you doing here?" Jackson asked me.

"Wh-what? I am Hiccup from Berk! I don't know how I got there, or why I am here! Where is Toothless?! I need him! This isn't right!" I exclaimed in frustration.

Jackson froze for a moment.

"Impossible. But If you claim you really are Hiccup from the movie, how on earth did you get here?" Jackson asked confusedly.

"I d-don't know. After Astrid had followed me into the cove back on Berk, Toothless came bounding over to me. He knocked Astrid out, and flipped me onto his back and we took off. We found a remote island no far from Berk."

"We landed there, Toothless went off to get some fish. While I went into the forest to find a deer or rabbit. When I had found nothing since I reached the edge of the forest, I saw a small cave not far from me in the side of a cliff."

"I thought there maybe would be an animal hiding or living in there. So I went up to the cave. But when I got there, I was shocked to see that it seemed as if the cave never ended. However, I could see right through it. It was like a never ending tunnel."

"I leaned forward to go inside, but instantly, my entire body was in pain. I was screaming my head off. It was like a thousand needles all sticking into me from every inch of my body. Or like having my whole body on fire. I was suddenly whacked by something, or I whacked into it. It knocked me out. Next thing I know, I am lying face down on the ground here." I finished.

"Wow. That is some story." Jackson said. "I still find it hard to believe that though. But you are very convincing. You like exactly like him, your clothes are the same, and your face is more modernised but you still look like him. All right, I believe you." Jackson smiled.

"Excuse me, but how do you already know who I am? And what is a movie?" I asked, I couldn't believe that he already knew who I was, and for a fact that he believed me.

"Oh boy. This is gonna take a lot of explaining." He sighed. "But listen Hiccup, you are going to need to stay with me, I can help you. I'll get in contact with my friend James sometime soon. He'll help you more, he's more likely to know what to do." Jackson said.

**3 days later, back with James & Toothless…**

**Told from James's & 3rd person point of view.**

"Thanks." I muttered to Toothless, who just caught my phone in time.

"You don't believe me do you?" Jackson said. As I held the phone to my ear.

"This is going to be an even bigger shock to you now Jackson." I replied, smiling. "For two reasons. One, I do believe you. And two, because Toothless is standing next to me right now. I found him three days ago as well on a bushwalk. We have been searching for Hiccup. Speaking of which, how is he?" I replied.

"HICCUPS ALIVE?" Toothless screeched. Jumping up and down with joy.

"Yeah." I responded.

I heard a whoosh sound, then a clunk. I assumed that Jackson had dropped his phone too. But either he or someone else must have caught it, because the line was still active.

"Hard to believe eh?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. So you found Toothless, and I found Hiccup in the real world? What a coincidence!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Yeah indeed, but first, how is Hiccup? Is he with you right now?" I asked Jackson.

"Yeah he is, he's fine. I've been showing him the real world. He's a very nice guy. But he needs to learn far more. He says he wants to talk to Toothless." Jackson said.

"Of course, but wait, tell him that Toothless is still a Night Fury, but he has the ability to turn into human. He is a human now. And also tell him, that his tail fin has grown back too." I smirked.

"Sure." Jackson said.

James handed the phone to Toothless.

"Just wait a bit, he's telling Hiccup what I just said." James said comfortingly to Toothless. Who nodded excitedly.

"Hey Hiccup." Toothless said, smiling so widely, James honestly really did think it would cut his face in half if he smiled more.

"Whoa Toothless! Your voice sounds so deep! So you can turn human now?" Hiccup asked through the phone.

"Yeah. It's awesome. I can't wait to see you again. I have a lot to tell you. As I am sure you do too! But, I can't fly that much anymore. It's quite dangerous, the military saw me on radar last night or a couple of nights ago I can't remember. And they sent fighter jets out to find and kill me. Luckily they failed, they were going too fast and were unprepared. So I can't really fly any more. But perhaps one day, we'll find somewhere to fly again in this world without detection." Toothless said.

Even though Hiccup didn't understand half the words Toothless said because he doesn't know this world well enough, Hiccup started, "I understand. We'll talk more soon, I want to catch up with you." Hiccup said, a little depressedly.

"Sure Hiccup!" Toothless exclaimed.

Toothless handed me back the phone. As Hiccup handed the phone back to Jackson.

"Jackson, I don't come back till the 11th. You are going to have to look after Hiccup till I get back with Toothless. Teach him as much as you can. I know what to do when I meet him. But what I don't know, is what to do about something else."

"How the hell am I supposed to get Toothless back home to the Central Coast? He can't fly because he'll be killed. I can't get him onto the plane because of obvious reasons. He can't very well swim the massive distance between Tasmania and NSW." I sighed.

"Relax James, we'll think of something. The money is going to run out on my phone if I don't hang up. We'll talk through Facebook and/or Skype some other time okay?" Jackson said quickly.

"Sure, keep Hiccup & yourself well. Thanks man. Talk soon." I said.

"Same to you, bye." Jackson said, as he hung up the phone.

**End of Chapter 5: Coincidence**

**So, Hiccup met James's good friend Jackson. What a coincidence. How will Hiccup cope with him? And, how is James gonna get Toothless back to James's home?**

**To Reviewers:**

**bladechina – Yeah.**

**Ninuhuju – Yes he did, and here is the proof! I was planning to make him come into the story sometime soon.**


	6. Planning

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Chapter 6: Planning**

I put the phone in my pocket, and thought.

"I am glad Hiccup is okay." Toothless said suddenly, looking down at ground.

"Yeah me too." I agreed. "But it's gonna be awhile before we can see him. I've got to think of how on earth to get you back to the mainland."

"Well, I could fly. Perhaps if I fly extremely high way above the clouds they won't see me." Toothless suggested. Shrugging and putting his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Possibly, but it's very risky. But for now, we still have until the day after tomorrow before we return home. I've got the rest of today & all of tomorrow before I leave on the plane." James said. Sighing.

Toothless put a hand on my shoulder.

"James, it will be all right." Toothless assured.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I hope so."

**Meanwhile, back with Hiccup & Jackson…**

"Are you all right Hiccup?" Jackson asked. Walking over to him and sitting on his bed. Hiccup was just looking down at the ground.

"Yes and no. Yes because I am happy Toothless is all right. And that I will see him again soon I hope. No because it's too dangerous to fly with him anymore, and this world is scary." Hiccup replied.

Jackson sighed and put an arm of comfort around Hiccups shoulders, who shuddered at the comfort.

"It will be all right Hiccup. We'll get things sorted." Jackson said reassuringly.

"Thanks Jackson, I hope so." Hiccup tried to smile.

"So, would you like to do something? Why don't we go for another walk?" Jackson suggested.

"Okay, but only to the beach. The buildings are weird here."

Jackson chuckled at that. "They are certainly stronger than the ones on Berk." Jackson said admittedly.

"Probably. Our buildings were blown up by dra-"

"I know Hiccup. I know what the dragons did. Remember I've seen the movie. Which reminds me, I might show it to you when we get back." Jackson interrupted. Standing up.

"Okay, let's go." Hiccup said, standing up too.

They both exited Jackson's room, and left the house.

As the two started walking Hiccup decided to ask a question.

"How is your friend going to get Toothless back here?"

"I don't know to be honest." Jackson replied. "James will think of something though. But I am not sure what. He'll let me know when he thinks of something."

"I hope so. So Jackson, if people in this world don't fight dragons, what do they do?" Hiccup asked genuinely. As they continued getting closer to the beach.

Jackson chuckled. "Lots of things Hiccup. Dragons do not exist in this world. Apart from Toothless now that he's here. People in the real world do heaps of things. Basic things like looking after the house, farming and fishing all still happens." Jackson explained.

"Doesn't anyone do anything else?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Of course. But there is a lot to do in this world Hiccup. People can be carpenters, lawyers, police officers, swimmers, rangers, plumbers, teachers, doctors, there really is no limit. But you wouldn't know what any of them are." Jackson sighed.

Hiccup remained quiet for a while. He indeed did not know what he was talking about, but hopefully James will explain more. But then Hiccup thought of another question.

"What do you do Jackson?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I do a few things Hiccup. I am a race walker. I often compete in competitions, I am quite good at them. I also make music, & I am looking for employment." Jackson replied, smiling.

We arrived at the beach. "Here, let's sit down and watch the water." Jackson suggested. Gesturing to what looked like a very long seat.

"Sounds cool. Okay." We sat down and looked out across the beach. I had to admit that the beach's scenery was far more impressive that most of the scenery on Berk. The sound of the waves against the 'sand' as Jackson called it, was quite mesmerizing.

"What does James do?" Hiccup asked.

"James writes. He really enjoys writing. You know the dragon manual?" Jackson asked. Turning to look at me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"All those lines of text, is called writing. You were reading all those notes on dragons. James writes text. Like that for people to read."

"Fascinating." Hiccup replied. "What does he write about?"

"He writes about How to Train Your Dragon. He writes about you, Toothless, and sometimes the people of Berk. But mostly, he writes about the relationship that you have with Toothless. He is inspired by your courage & the precious bond you two share. I haven't read much of his stories, but I know one of them he writes about himself when he visits your world." Jackson explained.

"Wow." I replied. Stunned. What a heart-warming thing to do. I want to meet this James.

"He is not the only one who writes about that though. He was mainly inspired to write about those things because he read other peoples stories." Jackson said.

"All right. Just to ask, how many people are there in this world?" I asked. Judging by the amount of buildings and cities I have seen on the 'TV' that Jackson showed, it looked like around a million or something.

"Ahh, quite a lot indeed. Humans have occupied pretty much every landmass on Earth. There are over seven billion people on the planet. A new human pretty much is born every second or so." Jackson replied.

Jeez, that's a hell of a lot of people I thought. I now looked out over the vastness of the sea.

"Let's go back and have lunch." Jackson said. I nodded in reply. I was starting to get hungry. Not to mention it was starting to get dark out.

**Back to Tasmania with James & Toothless…**

"You sure this is going to work?" Toothless asked, doubting the plan a little & quite nervous.

"Of course not, but I can't think of anything else, can you?" James replied, a little irritated. We were in the centre of town, James was getting some more money out of an ATM.

"No, I can't think of anything else." Toothless admitted.

"So, let's go over the plan again. Tell me how it works." James said, now getting all the money out of the ATM that it ejected.

"I catch a cab to the most isolated part of northern Tasmania. I then wait till night fall, and I put my clothes into a backpack, I transform into my Night Fury form. I carry the waterproof backpack, and I take off in flight directly above the water. I avoid boats as best I can. If fighter jets get close, I drop into the water and wait for them to pass till I resume flying. I make to the mainland in Victoria, transform back into a human, and find a cab. I catch the cab all the way to the Victoria/New South Wales border. I follow your directions on the map, and I transform back into a Night Fury and run all the way to the outskirts of Sydney. I go back human, and catch another cab all they back to the Central Coast." Toothless finally finished.

"Yes good." James responded.

"Now, you won't exactly have a phone, but if you need to call me from a payphone, my number is-"

"It's all right James I know your number. Remember you let me see your 18 years of life!" Toothless exclaimed, chuckling.

"Yeah yeah all right." James smiled. "I'll just call Jackson and tell him of the plan."

"Sure thing." Toothless replied, giving James a quick kiss on the cheek.

James blushed bright red, smiled even more, then he called his friend up. While he was talking, I started to think of something else.

What would Hiccup think of me and James being together? I still want Hiccup to be my best friend & rider, but I want James as my lover. Maybe James could do that memory thing he did with me to him. But, what if he couldn't?

**End of Chapter 6: Planning.**

**Can Toothless pull off that plan? We'll have to wait and see.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviewers:**

**bladedninja – Well, that sure wouldn't be a surprise… But would he do so in his human or dragon form? Probably both! If, that is, Toothless does get there safely...**

**Ninuhuju – Yeah I know right, tell me about it! It's cool.**


	7. Departure

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Chapter 7: Departure**

"I wish you all the best Toothless. I hope to meet you at my home as soon as possible." James said to Toothless. Giving him a quick kiss.

They were standing outside the hotel in St Helens still, and they were both about to leave each other. The plan was about to start.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I am sure I can handle myself. I'll see you in a few days." Toothless smiled assuringly. Hugging the other teen.

"Yeah. Stay safe, remember, and call me if you need advice or whatever from a payphone. Best of luck, boyfriend." James said, nearly in tears.

Toothless smiled and they released each other. Toothless held out his hand.

I took it and shook. "Bye."

"Cya."

And with that, Toothless smiled and hopped into the awaiting taxi. I watched them go, then headed back into the hotel. I noticed it was now about mid-afternoon.

"You all packed and ready to go James?" Dad asked as soon as I arrived back. I had gone out for a last 'run' around St Helens according to my parents.

"Yeah, I am all set. Are we following Megan & Riley to the Airport, or meeting them there?" I asked back, walking over to my packed suitcase and putting it on the ground.

"We'll meet them there. You or Jane are going to have to direct us to the airport." Dean responded. Taking his suitcase and placing it by the door.

"No problem. I can direct you easily. It's Launceston airport so it's not exactly going to be hard. We've been there three times now. This will be our fourth." I said, following Dean out of the room and bringing my suitcase with me.

"Yeah." He said. We reached the bottom of the stairs, and found Mum patiently awaiting us to bring the luggage down into the car.

Three hours later…

Just as I sat down in the dedicated seat in the plane, my phone started ringing. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey James it's me Toothless." Said that gorgeous voice excitedly.

"Hey buddy, where are you at? I am on the plane just about to take off, I can't be long." I said happily.

Mum and Dad sat down next to me on the plane. "No problem. Just thought I'd let you know I've made it Devonport, and it's getting close to nightfall. As soon as it's pitch black night, I'll fly low over to Victoria as planned." Toothless said.

"Awesome. That was quick indeed. Maybe it won't take too long after all for you to arrive home." I chuckled. I had to choose my words carefully so my parents didn't get suspicious. They probably thought I was talking to Jackson.

"Yeah, anyway, gotta go, time to fly. All the best, and see you soon. Tell Hiccup I am all right & I can't wait to see him, say the same to Jackson." Toothless said.

"Of course. And you. Cya." I replied wishfully. I hung up the phone, and turned it off.

"Was that Jackson?" Mum asked. The second I put my phone into my pocket.

"Yeah, he just arrived at…Gosford. He is travelling quite fast with his parents, so they'll be at their home soon." I made up on the spot.

"That's cool." Dad said.

"Yeah." I replied.

Two hours later…

We touched down in Sydney Airport. What an amazing sight to see good old Sydney again. So huge, so widespread. So completely different to Melbourne & Hobart. Melbourne is well designed with everything neat and tidy. As well as it being very grid-like. All the streets are straight, there are practically no curved roads there.

It certainly wasn't like that in Sydney, every road curved pretty much. It was such a mess. Things all over the place, roads twisted and curved around tangling in each other like snakes.

But I must admit, Sydney's Harbour is beautiful like no other city I know. Even though I don't know very many. The iconic features of Sydney near or hanging over the water, like the Harbour Bridge & the Opera House.

Sydney's Airport is also huge, compared to Launceston's that is. It's quite amazing the difference between them. I never saw Hobart's airport though, but I can't imagine it being anywhere near to the size of Melbourne's or Sydney's. But then again, it would be a bit bigger than Launceston's.

As soon as the plane came to stop in the terminal, I heard almost everyone's seatbelts unbuckle. _You aren't supposed to take them off till the sign is off everyone! _I thought.

As if my thoughts were being read, the captain's voice sounded through the plane. "Please don't take your seatbelts off till the seatbelt sign is switched off. Thank you."

I chuckled to myself.

One hour later…

It was now 9:03PM, quite late indeed. I am sure we'll all sleep soundly when we arrive back home.

We were passengers in Megan & Riley's car. All our luggage was in the back. Riley was driving us back home to the Central Coast. For they lived in Gosford, while we lived much closer to the coast. Gosford is further west than the coastal suburbs.

I got my iPhone out of my pocket, and decided to check out the news.

Most of the headlines were all about someone stabbing or murdering someone else. No surprises there… Oh, and don't forget politics, don't we all love the arguments in Parliament?

As I scrolled through the news stories, I flicked to the 'Just in" news tab for the latest in Breaking News.

As soon as I clicked on that tab, the latest news story popped up and it read; 'Old man claims to see UFO.' I chuckled to myself, and opened the article to see what it read.

'A 76 year-old man named Gregory was fishing alone this night off the southern coast of Victoria. He allegedly said he saw an Unidentified Flying Object shaped as an unknown black figure land on the beach from the south, not far from him and it went into the nearby woods.'

I dropped the phone. My mouth fell open at this point. That must have been Toothless! I started shaking from nervousness as I picked up my phone from the car floor, and continued reading.

'Gregory & State Emergency Service volunteers as well as Police searched the area in question. But found nothing. It is now believed that the man hallucinated the event. As a result, the 76 year-old has been referred to a psychiatrist.'

I laughed so hard then I woke up Megan as well as Mum and Dad from the dose. While Riley kept driving.

"Sorry, I just read something really funny. Go back to sleep." I chuckled. Seeing the frustrated glares from Megan, Mum & Dad.

Well I am so happy that they didn't find Toothless. I thought to myself.

One hour later…

At around 10PM, we finally arrived home. Said good-bye to Megan & Riley, and went inside. Immediately, we were greeted by a familiar black and white cat that's eyes reminded me of Toothless.

"Suzie!" We all greeted our fat cat affectionately. My brother Jerry, had left to go back to his home a few hours ago, and left Suzie. He looked after our place while we were away.

"She's lost a bit of weight." I said, as I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"That's good. Though I hope Jerry didn't underfeed her." Dean said, smiling.

"Oh well, she needed to lose some weight." I replied, smiling. Surprisingly, she purred slightly. She normally hates being picked up, but I am guessing she missed us.

I put her back down and went into my room.

"Night." Called two voices from upstairs.

"Night!" I called back.

I got out my iPhone, and quickly texted Jackson.

'Just arrived back. I am all well, I'll come over and see Hiccup & yourself tomorrow if you like. I want to meet him. Tell Hiccup that Toothless is excited to see him and yourself. I know he made it to Victoria and that is a start. I'll let you know the moment I hear from him myself. Don't reply please, I am tired and going to sleep, talk tomorrow.'

I quickly got changed into my PJs, placed my iPhone next to my bed which was on. Just in case Toothless called, and quickly got into my bed and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 7: Departure.**

**James arrived safely back of course. We know that Toothless made it over the Bass Straight from Tasmania to the Victoria. Now Toothless has to go interstate.**

**Reviewers:**

**bladedninja – Just James's departure, we'll find out more in the next chapter.**

**Ninuhuju – Yeah, it seemed so. Though it used up a bit of James's money.**

**BestFrEnemies – Haha, no worries man. I find it quite funny and ironic, how you kept apologizing for not reviewing, yet you actually didn't provide a review yet! You are so busy saying sorry and stuff! Anyway, thanks for all that, of course I don't mind. I understand.**


	8. James & Hiccup Meet

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Chapter 8: James & Hiccup Meet**

**James's & 3rd person point of view.**

James woke up the next morning to a loud noise from his iPhone. James groaned, not wanting to get up or be bothered to look at his phone.

Then he suddenly realised that Toothless is on his way here, and it is best if James keeps his phone with him 24/7 now.

So James finally got up, and got his phone. It was a text message.

'Yo yo wadup James? I was wondering what time you'd like to come over and see Hiccup. Or would you prefer us to come over to you?' The sender was Jackson.

I thought about it, then replied back, 'Hey Jackson, yeah I am all good, just woke up. It's probably best if Hiccup comes over here because Toothless could arrive here at any time, and I don't want to be out in case he arrives without me here.'

I glanced at the time before sending the message. It was 9:00am. Crap, I slept in a bit much.

I continued typing the message. 'Come over anytime you want. Even now if you like. I am just getting up & about to have brekky.'

I sent the message off and started getting dressed.

As soon as I was finished, I got a reply from Jackson.

'We'll leave in about 5 minutes. Hiccup & I will walk over, try not to have anything in your room that might scare or confuse him. Cause he was scared of my room the first time he went in. See you in about half an hour. Lazers.'

'Sure, cya.' I replied back. I chucked when I read the word 'lazers'. I remember him telling me not long ago that he would always say lazers whenever he was ending a conversation, since deadmau5 said it in an interview. I then slipped my phone into my pocket.

I looked around my room to see if there was anything that may frighten or confuse Hiccup. But if he's seen Jacksons room, then my room can't be that much worse. I then saw my sword hanging on the wall.

The sword named 'Sting' in The Lord of The Rings & The Hobbit. It was a replica I bought last year, not an exact replica, but close enough. It was a pretty real sword.

I took it off the wall and put it in the cupboard. I didn't think anything else would worry him.

I went upstairs to have some breakfast.

I saw a note on the kitchen bench.

_James, we are out doing a big shop at the local grocery store. We are also having a coffee out together too. Left at 8:40. We'll be back in about 2-3 hours. Sorry we didn't ask you, but you were asleep so we decided you needed rest. There's just enough food for breakfast. Cya._

No problem I thought. I got out the remaining Nutri-Grain cereal and had a small Breakfast. I then got out my phone to check the news stories.

Luckily there was nothing that would be suspicious of Toothless. I couldn't be bothered reading anything else.

**Switching to Jackson's & 3rd person point of view.**

"Gosh how much further is it?" Hiccup whined. We were just walking up the short hill after leaving my house.

"Oh stop complaining, we just left! We walked up an even steeper hill when we went to the beach!" Jackson exclaimed, annoyed at Hiccups whining.

"I know, it's just I am tried this morning." Hiccup said.

I sighed and pulled Hiccup back to walk to next to me.

"Listen, just walk with me okay? I don't want you in a bad mood when you meet James. He has just finished having a holiday, I don't want you to put too much stress on him." I said.

"Fine fine." Hiccup sighed. "I actually am looking forward to meeting this James."

"Good." I replied back.

We kept walking in silence for a further 20 minutes till we came to a stop outside his house.

**Switching to James's & 3rd person point of view.**

I just finished printing out my new story, 'A visit from the real world', when I heard a knock at the door. I took a peek out my window. Shit, its Jackson and Hiccup!

I quickly put the story in my cupboard, & scrambled out of my room. I ran to the front door just outside my room.

Here we go, be nice. I thought to myself.

I opened the front door, and then opened the screen door.

There stood Jackson and…Hiccup. Wow, he looks exactly like he did in the film! His face is truly more modernised. Just like Toothless's human face. He was wearing a green shirt…I actually think those are the same clothes that he left Berk with! Except the fur vest is like, sheepskin. He had all those freckles on his face still. Jackson looked as normal as ever, standing straight and tall, a very fit man for his age. I was happy to see them both.

"Welcome Jackson, good to see you." I smiled, holding out my hand to him.

"Yo yo James. Had a good holiday?" He asked. Shaking my hand. "Yeah it was good." I replied.

I turned to Hiccup.

"Greetings Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. I am James, a good friend of Jackson. A pleasure to see you ag- I mean, a pleasure to meet you." I stumbled out. I had just remembered that he needs to see my memory. Hopefully it will work human to human.

Hiccup smiled, and held out his hand. "James, good to meet you. So you looked after Toothless when he first came into this world?"

I took his hand and shook. "Indeed I did. Won't you both come in?" I offered politely. Gesturing to my room.

"Thanks." Jackson & Hiccup both said in unison.

I moved out of the way while Jackson and Hiccup walked into my room.

I shut the front door, then followed them. I also shut my bedroom door.

Jackson was the first to speak.  
"So, James, how was this possible? Toothless & Hiccup both entering the real world?"  
"To tell you the truth I do not know. But Jackson, I need you to do something." I said.  
"Sure, what is it?" He asked, sitting down on my bed next to Hiccup, who was gazing around the room.

I walked over to my cupboard, and pulled out the newly printed hard copy of 'A visit from the real world.'

"I want you to read this. This is my story called 'A visit from the real world.' Now that you believe that Hiccup & Toothless have both entered this world, I want you to read this. Because it is real. I went into the How to Train Your Dragon world." I smiled, placing the story in Jackson's hands.

"All right, I believe you." Jackson said, immediately starting to read.

"You went into my world? How? Why, when? I don't remember you-" Hiccup started.

"Shh! Because your memory of that was erased. Hiccup, I can restore that memory. And plus, I don't know if this will work but I can try. Would you like to see Toothless before he arrives? & you will see this world for what it really is." I offered him.

Jackson looked up at me, totally confused. He needed to read 'The Powers of Bonding' too, so he knows what I mean! I thought.

"Sure." Hiccup replied nervously. "Okay then, sit here." I gestured to the end of my bed. He did so. Jackson looked bewildered.

"James what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'll show you and tell you in a minute, don't distract me!" I snapped at him. "Okay Hiccup, when I tell you, look straight into my eyes without blinking for 30 seconds." I said to him.

Hiccup nodded and prepared himself. I closed my eyes for a moment, to get the right thoughts ready. I decided I would let Hiccup see as much as Toothless did, it was only fair. He will see my 18 year life span too.

"Now." I said.

I stared at Hiccup as he stared back.

Relief shot right through me as soon as the 30 seconds was up and Hiccup collapsed onto my bed, snoring. I felt slightly dizzy.

Jackson shot up.

"How & what the hell did you do to him?!" Jackson nearly yelled. Striding over to me and looking at Hiccup.

"Calm down. Sit down and I'll explain my friend." I sighed, sitting down around Hiccups sleeping self.

**Switching to Toothless's & 3rd person point of view.**

I am in my Night Fury form, as I have been for like the past hour or so. I made it to Victoria many hours ago. I think some local old man saw me, but he didn't get a good look.

I caught the taxi to the NSW/VIC border. But that was about an hour ago as I thought. I am currently running through the mainland, I think I know where I am according to the map I looked at about 5 minutes ago.

I running quite fast. Lucky I can ran so fast on these four legs. No other dragons has such excellent flight & running together. Oh I love being a Night Fury.

Though I am worried someone might see me, because I stand out very much so. I am completely black and the farmland which I am running through is all light brown/yellow. No greenery, and nowhere to hide. Plus it's a very clear and sunny day.

And it's bloody hot. Berk never got anywhere near this temperature. But I never get cold which is good. But right now, I feel like I am on fire! Gosh, bit ironic right?

But thankfully there is no one around as far as I can see. Since I left that taxi and started running, I haven't seen anyone or any buildings. It's deserted.

I continue my running and finally I come to road. I change back into my human form and I get changed into some clothes.

I get out my map and see the areas I have been following, thank Thor for the Google Maps Hybrid that James printed out for me.

"Ahh I see what road I am on. If I keep on following it, I'll get a place called-"

I stopped speaking when I noticed a car coming from a fair distance away. Maybe I could hitchhike a ride to where I can find a taxi.

As the car got closer, to my shock & relief, it was a taxi!

I waved it down and it stopped for me.

"Hey man, you're out in the middle of nowhere, need a ride?" The guy driver said cheerfully in a roaring Aussie accent.

"Yes, I do need to get to somewhere, ahh quite far from here." I said shyly. Getting in the car. Luckily there was no one else in the car apart from myself & the driver.

"No problem, I feel like a long drive, plus I just filled her up with petrol, I'll take you anywhere within the state!" The driver said cheerfully. I just put my seatbelt on.

"All right then. I need to get to the Central Coast. North of Sydney. I know it's a long wa-"

"No that's a great place! Let's go shall we?" He interrupted me and slammed his foot on the accelerator.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, not expecting the sudden burst of speed.

The driver laughed. This is gonna be a fun ride!

**Back to James's & 3rd person point of view.**

"So you believe me?" James asked Jackson, after he finished telling him about the little thing he made up in 'The Powers of Bonding' about sharing memories.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Jackson sighed.

"Well, whatcha wanna do? I want you to read that story 'A visit from the real world', but you don't have to do it now. Hiccup will be asleep for many hours yet. Toothless could be here at any time so I can't leave. Oh and by the way, how old is Hiccup?" I asked.

"Hiccup told me two days ago, that he is 13. All right. Why don't we play some games?" Jackson suggested.

Smiling at the thought, "Sounds good. What would you like to play?" I asked. Even though I had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"Super Smash Bros. Haven't played that in ages! Then after that let's have lunch." Jackson smiled.

"Sure." I got up, and started taking my Nintendo Wii out of my cupboard.

"I'll help you." Jackson said immediately, taking the game, and the controllers upstairs to the TV while I took the Wii & its cords.

I left the door open, and went upstairs.

As I started setting it up, I realised something. "Jackson, which Super Smash Bros. do you wanna play? Melee or Brawl?"

"Whichever you want." He replied.

"All right. I choose Melee. That means we have to use the GameCube controllers." I said, smiling.

"Of course." He replied.

While we were playing now, with Jackson always using Ness and I always using Fox, he asked me something.

"Hey James, what is Toothless like?"

"In this world when he came into it, or when I saw him in the How to Train Your Dragon universe?" I asked.

"Both." He replied.

"Well, when he was a Night Fury in Berk and I was there, he was, well, Toothless. He acted like a Night Fury obviously. He also had a brother which I trained and used as my Night Fury. He was called Lennox. I had a great time with him, he was awesome. You should read my story about that." I said, smiling. As my character Fox flung Jacksons character Ness with a golden baseball bat.

"Damn you!" he smirked. "Okay cool, what was he like in this world?"

"No different in this world when he was a Night Fury. He was just the same. However, when he is a human, he is a very good looking guy. He has jet black hair & emerald green eyes that are quite piecing. He is well built, very muscly. He is 18 years old same as us. Other than that, I can't really describe him." I answered.

"Attractive?" Jackson asked.

I blushed. I forgot about my relationship with him.

"Yes, quite. If he wasn't, ahhh, gay, I am sure every girl our age would go after him." I said, half smiling of awkwardness, half hiding my embarrassment.

"Toothless is gay? Wow." Jackson murmured sounding surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Are you two together?" Jackson suddenly blurted.

"Ahh, I think so at the moment. We quite like each other." I admitted nervously.

"Good for you." Jackson smiled and gave me a pat on the back. I seized that chance while he had his hand away from the controller, to destroy him with a bomb that my character Fox just picked up, and hurled it at Ness.

After about an hour of more playing, we stopped and had some lunch. When that was finished, we both went back down to my room with all the Wii & gaming stuff.

Hiccup was still sound asleep as expected, he would be until about night fall I guess. He's got 18 years' worth of memories to see & experience.

**End of Chapter 8: James & Hiccup Meet.**

**James & Hiccup meet at last. Luckily Hiccup gets to see all of James's past. **

**But what will he think of it? And Toothless is on his way back, he will arrive soon…**

**Reviewers:**

**movielover48 – Thank you very much. And yes, of course there is & will be.**

**Ninuhuju – Indeed they do! I was soo close to naming that old man Mildew from the TV Series! But I didn't want to just in case I brought him later or something. But I liked Gregory!**


	9. Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Chapter 9: Arrival**

Not long after Jackson and I went back to my room, Jackson decided to leave. He had to go to athletics training.

"Ok man. Have fun at training." I said, smiling at from the front door.

"I will James. Message me when Toothless comes back, or you hear some news. I'd like to meet him."

"Sure no problem mate, see you." I called out. And with that, he turned and walked back home.

Before I shut the front door, a car came into our driveway. My parent's car.

Oh shit. I thought. Hiccup is asleep on my bed!

I ran back inside and quickly into my room. I grabbed a couple of sheets from the other bed in my room, and threw them over Hiccup. He was now completely covered. He couldn't be seen.

I better take them off him before he boils to death after mum and dad get inside.

"Hey James, can you help us wi-"

"Yes I always do!" I interrupted mum, swinging my bedroom door shut and walking into the driveway.

As I was carrying many shopping bags upstairs, I decided to mention something.

"Hey Mum, you remember Too-, I mean," Oh what was his name… he made up a name! What was it?! I racked my brains then it came to me.

"Mum do remember Jack Smith back from Tasmania?" I asked, as I set the shopping on the kitchen bench.

"The guy we found while bushwalking?" Jane clarified. Now putting some shopping items into the fridge.

"Yeah that's him. Do you remember how I said he lives on the Central Coast too?" I asked hopefully.

Mum put her hand on her chin, then smiled.

"Yes I do. I remember that." Mum smiled.

"Would it be all right if he-"

"Of course it would!" Mum interrupted. "You have him over any time you want. He was a nice guy."

I smiled at her thankfully. "Thanks. And also would it be all right if he brought another friend of his over?"

"Why yes of course. You don't have to ask me about these sorts of things any more James. You're an 18 year old adult now. Bring over whoever you want whenever you want. Just don't bring over any drug dealers okay?"

I laughed at that. "Of course not! And thank you. We also might be going out a fair bit, but I'll always have my phone with me & keys."

She smiled, nodded, and continued stacking away shopping items.

I went back downstairs and into my room. Shutting the door. I quickly threw the covers off Hiccup, so he could cool down.

**Later that evening…**

James was on his computer. Playing a game he had not yet played for quite a while. His favourite game of Battlefield 3. He was owning in Gun Master Mode, by far his best mode.

Hiccup stirred, slowly awakening from the low sounds of bullets shooting. He opened his eyes and saw James.

Hiccup smiled, knowing that he was going well. He did not want to interrupt him.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. I saw him get the last kill for match. He knifed someone in a hallway. Ending the match & making James the winner.

"Nice knife." Hiccup complimented.

"Whoa!" James spun around in his seat, staring at me. "You're awake! Hold on." James turned back to his computer and exited from the Battlefield. He put his PC into sleep, then turned around again.

"How are you?" James asked. Looking at Hiccup with slight concern.

"I am all right, but a bit exhausted. You sent me through a heck of a lot of stuff. More than enough." Hiccup moaned tiredly, focusing his sight on the ceiling.

"Yeah, uh, sorry 'bout that." James mumbled, slightly ashamed.

"No, it's all good. I now understand everything. So it does not matter." I said a little firmly.

"Do you think Toothless will be back tonight?" I asked. Even though I knew as much as James did, I still wanted to ask.

"To be honest I don't know. I hope so." James replied. "Are you sure you're all right? You seem upset or frustrated." James asked curiously.

"No I am fine." I lied easily. Though I could tell my tone was unconvincing.

"Okay. I think you should get some rest. Can I please ask you to move over to the other bed?"

"Sure." I replied. It was a reasonable request, this was James's bed. Perhaps him and Toothless will share it- Uhh no. I am disgusted at that.

I shuddered in slight anger & jealousy as I got up and lay on the other bed. I was angry because it is too dangerous to fly now. And jealous because Toothless is probably going to spend more time with James than me. Plus now that it's too dangerous to ride Toothless, what use am I going to be him? I just wanna go home…

**Toothless's & 3rd person point of view.**

As we were going through Gosford, getting closer to the right suburb, I started to think a bit to myself.

What am I supposed to do now? I want to go back to Berk with Hiccup & James, but I am starting to think that, that's impossible now. Unless there is a place on Earth that has that cave in it too somewhere.

Then I also thought of Hiccup. If I can't fly with him, what is he going to do? I mean, of course I want to be friends with him, but how will he feel when I want to have a relationship with James?

Undoubtedly, Hiccup will want to see me as a Night Fury. That won't be a problem, there's plenty of space to be a Night Fury, but nowhere to fly.

"Well this is Kincumber lad. Not far to go now." The driver suddenly said chirpily, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, thanks for doing this. Sure was a long drive." I admitted.

"Yeah, but it was fun. So what's the address and suburb you want to go to?"

I said my answer to him, and quickly added, "don't drive up the driveway, just stop outside and I'll get out there."

"No problem lad." The driver replied.

5 minutes later…

The driver stopped at the right address, at last, I was here.

"Thank you so much, here's the money." I thanked him, handing him the rest of James's money.

"Thanks lad, Nice meeting you!" He said happily. "Likewise." I replied. And with that, he drove off.

I walked up the driveway, and stopped.

Should I knock on the door or the window? No doubt James will be in his room. I thought.

I walked over to the window, and gently knocked. A few seconds later, the curtains were pushed aside and there was James's face. His mouth fell open.

I smiled at him, and he copied it. I walked over to the door.

James unlocked it the door, and opened it.

Before I could say anything, James pressed his finger to his lips, meaning for me to be quiet. Either his parents were home and listening, or something else.

He beckoned me inside, and I did so and strolled into his room.

It looked the same as when I saw it in his memoires, except his sword was not hanging on the wall.

James shut the door & locked it. Then he came into his room, and shut that door.

"Toothless!" He exclaimed, softly. He ran and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Hey James, miss me?" I teased.

"Of course!" He said happily. We released each other and kissed. Oh how I missed that…

We stopped and then and I heard something behind me which wasn't James.

I spun around and, to my relief, there was Hiccup Haddock. Sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"He's been asleep for a bit." James said. "And yes, it is Hiccup. I did the memory thing to him, so he has seen all my memories. Just as you have."

"Awesome. So how has he been, and how have you been?" I asked James.

"Good yeah. Jackson was over for most of the day, I played a few games with him. It was fun. I did the memory thing to Hiccup not long after I first met him when Jackson brought him over. He probably won't wake up till tomorrow now. By the way, my parents are fine with you coming over and staying and stuff. The same with Hiccup." James explained.

"Cool." I replied. I took my backpack off and sat down on James's bed.

"Oh and by the way, I've got a few more things to tell you." James said.

"No problem, would you mind if I changed into my other form now? I feel more relaxed if I do it. If I need to speak I'll change back. Plus if I hear your parents coming down the stairs I'll change back." I said.

"Sure, go ahead." James said, smirking and face reddening.

I smiled back and got undressed. And swiftly changed into my Night Fury form.

"Oh you look so awesome!" James exclaimed, smiling at me.

I smiled and gave him a lick. I hadn't done that for a while now that I thought of it, and decided to give him a whole wash.

"Ugh gosh Toothless! Stop it haha" James exclaimed. I made extra sure to lick his groin area with a little more force. Then I backed off. Smiling, and ears perked up. His room is just large enough for me to move slightly, but I decided to lie down now.

"Oh yeah, what I was gonna say." James remembered.

I looked at him and kept my ears up to show I was listening.

"Remember you still need to call yourself Jack Smith. That is your name when you're human. We said that to my parents back in Tassie. So don't call yourself Toothless when they are around." James reminded me.

I nodded my head. James went over to the pillow side of his bed, and got his PJs out.

"When I was driving back with my family, I looked at the news feeds."

I perked my ears even further up, and gave a low whine of concern. Looking at James.

"It was quite funny actually, I'll see if it's still there." James got out his iPhone, and moments later he smiled.

"Oh yeah this it, listen to this. The title is called, actually, can you read when you're a Night Fury?" James asked suddenly. I cocked my head. I did not know, but I think so.

I gestured with my paw for him to come over.

James came over and held the phone towards my eyes.

I squinted at the small font, and sure enough I could read. I quickly changed into human, "Yes I can read." Then I went back to Night Fury. Very quickly.

I started reading. 'Old man claims to see UFO?' Oh that can't be good.

As soon as I reached the end of the article, I burst out laughing. James chuckled too.

"Oh and there is another thing I need to say. But this one is serious." James dropped his smile and looked concerned.

I morphed back into a human, and put on some extra PJs James gave me.

I sat down next to him on his bed, and put an arm of comfort around him.

"What is it?" I asked. James sighed, looked over at Hiccup, who was still sound asleep, then he started.

"I am worried about Hiccup and you. After he woke up for the first time after having seen my life, he seemed a bit frustrated, or angry even. I think I know why. I think he is disappointed that he can't fly you anymore. He's worried about you. I think he could be jealous of me, because he may think that I will be spending too much time with you, than he is." James explained.

I sighed too and looked at Hiccup.

"I know. I was starting to think of this myself as I was getting the taxi here. No offense or anything James, but I think Hiccup and I mainly want to go back to Berk in our world. It's our home. I want you to come too, I want to be with you too." I said sadly.

James looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, I want to come too. But I don't see how it's possible. Unless there's a cave like that in this world somewhere. But it could take forever to find it." James said.

"But for now, I think we three need to live our lives here for the moment, till we can all agree and figure what to do. Plus, Jackson may help us when he can." James finalised.

"Yes I agree." Toothless conceded.

We both then hopped into bed, and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 9: Arrival.**

**Well well, what is Hiccup gonna be like when he wakes up to discover some teenager asleep with James?**

**Ninuhuju – Indeed!**

**movielover48 – Yeah, that'll be next chapter.**


	10. Fixing Friendships

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Chapter 10: Fixing Friendships**

**Hiccups POV**

Some morning light began shining through the window. Straight into my eyes.

I tried to move more out of the light, but it kept somehow creeping its way onto my eyelids. I gave up, and opened them. Oh yeah, I am still in this world. I remembered. I am not back on Berk.

I looked around the room, it was James's room. I sat up, and looked over to James's bed.

He's still sleeping-wait. Who's that guy sleeping with him? I swear he didn't have a boyfrien- Oh.

Anger & jealousy welled up inside me. Toothless was sleeping soundly with James in bed. Not that I wanted to sleep with Toothless, because I didn't, it's just he might spend more time with him. Luckily they were both clothed as I got up and checked.

I considered waking them, I was happy to see Toothless, but not in this state.

I sighed & looked at James's bedside clock. It read 7:03am. I started walking back to my bed for which I would wait till they woke up.

"Oww!" I exclaimed. I had accidently kicked my toe on one of James's shoes on the floor with my bare feet. Damn it hurt.

Both James & Toothless shot up at the sound of me. And both automatically fixated on me, as if I was something worth staring at.

"Hiccup! You're awake! I am Toothless." The teenager with jet black hair next to James said excitedly.

He got out of bed and hugged me.

"I was so worried about you! I lost you in the forest back in our world." Toothless said. Wrapping his arms and hugging him tightly.

I did the same. "Yeah, it was painful going through that cave. I was terrified when I first came into this world." I said honestly.

Toothless released me, backed off and smiled.

"Why don't you show him your Night Fury form?" James said from the bed, lying down and watching.

"Sure." Toothless shrugged.

He quickly took off all his clothes, to which I looked away, and to which James did the opposite, and put them on the bed.

When I looked back, my familiar friend greeted me. Toothless as the Night Fury.

"Hey bud, you look just the same as ever." I smiled at him, patting his head.

Toothless smiled toothlessly then seemed to suddenly remember something. He smirked and leapt on top of me.

Of course as expected, he soaked me in typical Night Fury saliva. James watched amusedly from his bed as I squirmed with protest and laughter to try and get him off.

"Ugh, you know that doesn't wash out." I pointed out, finally getting away from the over-excited lizard and letting the saliva drip off me.

Toothless laughed, then swiftly went back into a human & got dressed.

"Now today guys, I've thought about what we are gonna do." James started, getting out of bed.

"You two will come with me to the shopping centre, where I will buy you both your own clothes, so you can stop wearing mine. Not to mention all the saliva all over most of my clothes, thank you." James accused Toothless, who shrugged and played innocent.

Then, I heard footsteps nearby.

"Guys come here." James quickly said.

Toothless and I quickly sat next to him on the bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." James called out politely.

The door opened and James's mother Jane came in.

"Good morning James. Hey Jack, glad to see you made it back to the Central Coast without another incident." She greeted.

"Yeah, I was lucky!" Toothless smiled back at her.

"And who's this?" Jane asked, gesturing at me.

"This is uhh-" James started, but Toothless in interrupted. "He's Harold Haddock. A close friend of mine and James." Toothless said confidently.

I was confused at first, but then realised that of course we had to make up a lie.

"Hello Jane." I said politely. Holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Harold. I don't know where, but you seem slightly familiar, like I've seen you before… Oh well. You're welcome to stay, just as you are Jack. Anyway, the reason I came down here was to offer you all some breakfast. Would you like some?" Jane asked.

A few minutes later, and we all were having some delicious breakfast upstairs together.

"Wow, I must admit, this food is so much nicer than the food in Berk." I whispered to Toothless & James who were sitting beside me.

Toothless chuckled while James nodded.

"I wasn't really much of a fan of eggs till rather recently though. I mean I've always loved bacon & toast, but eggs are now really good to have with those." James said adamantly.

"We know." Toothless and I said at once.

James nearly choked on his orange juice. "Oh yeah right, of course!"

Toothless and I smirked.

"This was really nice Jane, thank you." I complimented her, as she took my plate away to the kitchen sink.

"You're quite welcome." She smiled back.

"Alrighty guys, let's get going." James announced, standing up. Toothless and I stood up, and headed downstairs.

**James's & 3rd person POV**

"Where are y'all off to?" Mum asked as soon as the others went downstairs as I placed my and Toothless's plates by the sink.

"We're going to go to the shopping complex, we'll catch a bus there." I replied.

"Ok, don't spend too much." Mum said, now starting to wash up.

"I won't. Anyway, I've got plenty of money from work." I said. "Oh and thanks so much for brekky and everything." I quickly added.

"Don't mention it."

James smiled and walked back downstairs, opened the door to his room, and nearly received the fright of his life when Toothless was right in front of it in his Night Fury form.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, as I nearly fell backwards.

Hiccup laughed & so did Toothless, as he backed and did his dragon laugh that I always remembered from the scene in the HTTYD movie, when the Terrible Terrors surrounded him and Hiccup to steal Toothless's fish.

"Not funny." I muttered. As I closed the door and strolled in.

"It was kind of funny." Hiccup said, smiling. "Good idea bud."

Toothless smiled his oh-so-famous smile at Hiccup then looked back at me.

"Come on Toothless, change back to human. We need to catch the bus so we can get to the shopping centre." I said.

He nodded and morphed back into a human in his beautiful naked form.

Hiccup immediately blushed and turned away. I smiled and observed his body yet again, handing him some clothes.

Toothless smiled and took them, clothing himself. Afterwards, he walked towards me, and kissed.

I placed my hands and arms around him, and stroked his smooth silky black hair, with my other hand feeling his well-toned back. While Toothless the pretty well the same to me.

James really enjoyed the sensation of his lips on Toothless's, it was so sensual. It triggered something that hadn't seen much action in a while to attempt to escape the layers of clothing between James's legs.

"Oh for Thor's sake! Cut it! Don't we need to catch a bus?"

We both stopped, smiled at each other, then turned to face the person who interrupted us. His red bright red in anger and/or embarrassment.

"Yeah yeah, let's get going." I smiled, and we broke apart, Toothless put on some sandals he claimed he found, while Hiccup put on my sandals, and I put on my shoes. I suddenly noticed Toothless has an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup and I looked at Toothless after he said that. There was something off in his voice.

"I am sorry, but I am in love with James. And I don't want you interfering or judging me or him about the things that we do together. You always have been, and will be, my rider and best friend. But James is my lover, and I don't want any hard feeling between us or you and James."

Hiccup was speechless. So was I for that matter.

Toothless had never really expressed his feeling like that, hell, neither had I. I felt a little guilty at this point, and decided to be rid of it.

"I'll have to say the same I am afraid Hiccup. I am too, in love with Toothless. Hiccup, you are one of my best friends, and the first person I met and became friends with when I entered the HTTYD world."

Toothless smiled and gave me a wink, to which I returned both.

Hiccup still said nothing. His kept glancing occasionally between Toothless and I, his expression unreadable as Toothless's had been moments ago.

I checked the time, and it nearly bus time.

"Come on, let's catch the bus, it's nearly time. I don't wanna wait another hour for the next one." I said.

They both nodded, and followed me outside.

"Ok ok. I am sorry. I'll respect both of you. Toothless you are my best friend and my dragon. Hopefully we can all get back to Berk one day." Hiccup said as soon as we arrived at the bus stop.

"Thanks, and yeah. I hope so." I replied, smiling.

"Thanks Hiccup." Toothless gave him a small pat on the back. "You know, you don't seem that much of a scrawny fragile Viking in this world. You certainly aren't a talking fishbone as you claimed your father thought you were."

"Haha, and yeah." Hiccup replied, smiling.

"Yeah certainly not. I've seen skinnier & smaller people than you in this world. In fact, there are heaps. You know, there is 7 bi-"

"We know." Toothless and Hiccup interrupted immediately. "7 billion people, we know. We've seen your life remember?"

"Oh right. Shame I won't know anything that you guys don't…" I looked down a little miserably.

"Hey now. It's all good." Toothless said.

"There's the bus!" Hiccup exclaimed. Looking a large vehicle approaching.

**End of Chapter 10: Fixing Friendships.**

**I am SO sorry for the extremely late/delayed update. I have been too busy doing stuff that I haven't written much.**

**I am not so sure where I am going with the story, so it could be ending soon for all I know.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and everything as usual.**


	11. Back To Berk

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, I only own the differentiations & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD, the TV Series & the short films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine own. I might make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series.**

**Chapter 11: Back To Berk**

**3 months later…**

**James's POV**

"Is that what I think it is?"

Hiccup who was sitting behind me, turned and looked in the direction I was pointing.

The Night Fury we were sitting on snapped his head to that direction, and gave a roar of approval.

Hiccup gasped. "Guys, that's it!"

Hiccup and I jumped off Toothless, and ran towards it. With a certain black scaled reptile following closely behind.

As soon as we got there, we all examined it.

Toothless morphed back to a human, put his clothes on, and joined us in examining it.

"Yep, it's the cave all right. The same one we went into back home." Toothless confirmed.

We were currently in the Grand Canyon in the USA. We had organised a trip to look to try and find the cave that linked our world to the HTTYD one.

"Ok guys, it's time." I said.

I had agreed that I would go back to Berk with Hiccup and Toothless. We finally managed to explain what happened to my parents, which thankfully they believed me, after I showed them Toothless. I don't want to live in this world, I want to live in Berk.

Even though I will miss the real world badly, and my parents, Jackson etc, I think it's for the best.

Hiccup and Toothless nodded.

We all took hands, and walked together into the cave.

Just as Hiccup and Toothless said, there was a searing pain that enveloped me when I entered. We all kept holding each other's hands no matter what. I heard similar screams of pain from the two next to me, until then everything went black.

"Ugh.." I groaned. I had a heavy headache. As my senses started to come back to me.

I felt something warm and scaly in my right hand, and I felt a human hand in my left.

My eyes shot open, and I took in the scene.

I sat up, and I was staring at a forest. The trees looked different to the modern world's ones, then my memories came back.

I looked to my left, there was Hiccup, who seemed to be asleep. His face, body, & clothes were back to normal as they were in Berk.

I looked right, and saw Toothless in his dragon form who was also asleep. He looked the same as always.

I stood up and looked around. Behind us, I saw the cave. The one that we came through.

"Goodbye." I said softly. Thinking of my old life and my family.

I suddenly felt some large, wet and sloppy wash over my back and up to my neck.

"Ugh Tooth! For the love of Thor, you _know_ that doesn't wash out!" I snapped. Half smiling. He looked at me with those innocent eyes and that toothless smile.

"I know it doesn't, that's why I do it." He said happily. He had changed back into his human form.

"Well it's nice to know that you can still go human back in this world." I admitted, examining his naked self once again.

"Crap, we don't have any extra clothes." I mumbled. "Tooth, you'll have to stay a Night Fury till we find some clothes."

"Sure." He said. Before swiftly changing back.

Hiccup stirred next to us, and started waking up.

"Welcome back." I greeted him, helping him to his feet.

"We made it?"

"We made it."

**End of Chapter 11: Back To Berk.**

**This marks the end of this story. Sorry for late updates and what not, nut I ran outta ideas, and other things kept getting in the way.**

**To the readers, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following & favouriting my story/ies.**

**I do not know if I will be writing any more stories. Certainly not yet, read below:**

**Fanboy13 – Yes this is the end of this story. As to writing a fanfic HTTYD 2 when it's released, I do not know. By the time I may not have enough free time to write, but I will probably be reading many FanFics done by other people when the movie is released.**

**Cyas.**


End file.
